Treffen
by kira66
Summary: This is based around Goren’s 20th High School Class Reunion. Does Alex truly know what she is getting herself into?
1. Chapter 1

Its Friday morning and Eames wanders into the area that she shares with her partner, Bobby Goren. She tosses her purse and keys on her desk. She glances at her watch, frowning at the time and wondering why Goren has not arrived yet for work. Yawning, she saunters over to her partner's desk and sits down. Picking up a book lying open she glances at the title, _Biography of an Intrepid Mind._ She rolls her eyes as she tosses it aside and then focused on a pile of mail and interoffice envelopes. An envelope with the return address of Amherst Central High School, Class of 78' catches her eye. Hearing footsteps she drops it back to the desk. 

"I hear steam works the best." Says an amused Goren as he stands in front of her desk.

"I was just killing time Bobby, why were you late?" Asks Eames in embarrassment.

"My alarm clock decided to quit this morning." Replies Goren, stepping around her desk and up to the side of his, picking up his pile of mail and scanning through it. He reaches the envelope that Eames had been intrigued by and after glancing at it quickly he tosses it into the garbage can that was already running over with discarded files and papers from their previous case.

"Bobby, why are you throwing that away? Isn't that from your high school?"Asks Alex in amazement.

"Um, yeah I guess so." Bobby replies in a bored voice as he opens an interoffice envelope and glances over a couple of crime scene photographs.

"Well, why are they sending you an envelope?" Alex inquires.

"I don't know, maybe they are looking for contributions for new cheerleader uniforms or something." Bobby shrugs, plopping down in her, vacant, chair; she was still at his desk, thus sitting in his chair.

"Aren't you even going to open it Bobby?" Asks Eames.

"No." Bobby looks down at her desk top and frowns. "How do you even find anything over here, Eames?" He questions in disbelief.

"Well if you won't, I will." Alex pulls the envelope out of the trash, after giving him a glare that clearly stated _bite me_.

Goren immediately hops out of the chair and moves to her side. Pulling the envelope out of her hand he grins at her. "Its not important Eames, trust me. They're just looking for an annual contribution and I already sent them my customary ten bucks. They've been trying to get me to up it to fifteen for years." Bobby says sarcastically about to throw it in the garbage again.

"I'll pay the fifteen bucks if that's what it takes to get you to let me open that envelope!" Alex said while grabbing it out of his hand. Before he realizes it she has it ripped open. Her mouth drops open before she starts to grin ear from ear. "Your presence is cordially requested at the 20th Class Reunion of the Graduating Class of 1978, Amherst Central High School? Bobby, its your class reunion and you were going to throw this away? You are going aren't you?"

Bobby grabs it back out of her hand and stares at it a moment. "No, I wouldn't dream of going back there and rubbing shoulders with people that wouldn't even talk to me in high school. Name tags, old yearbook photos, reminiscing of embarrassing stories. Most of the guys will have graying hair...or no hair. The women will probably all be about fifty pounds overweight and will be telling everyone _you haven't changed a bit_ while they whisper to everyone else_ how they can't believe how Janet has let herself go. _No, that's not for me Eames." After seven years of partnership, he thought she'd know him better by now.

"Bobby, I think you should go. You've got to do something besides...this." Alex holds up her hands and motions to his spotless desk. "There must be some people you would like to see after all these years?"

"Well there was one teacher that I did have a little crush on." Bobby admits, grudgingly.

"A teacher? You had a crush on the teacher Bobby?"Asks Alex in disbelief. This was not something she expected from her eccentric partner.

"I was a mature thinking kid, what do you want?" Bobby grumbles. He starts to count on his fingers. "Trouble is I probably wouldn't recognize her, she is probably around sixty or sixty-five now.

"Oh I wouldn't give up Goren. If you went you may just luck out. She might be a rich old widow now with a fat Social Security check." Alex jokes and smirks when Bobby gives her a sarcastic look.

"I wouldn't want to overwhelm everyone. I want to keep a low profile and I think that when people find out that I'm attending they'll feel like their lives haven't turned out as exciting as they could have. I don't want to throw my success in other's faces Eames." Bobby says, seriously.

"Bobby, you're afraid to face those people aren't you?" Accuses Alex.

"No, I have nothing to be embarrassed about Eames. My life has turned out...just the way I... ah... expected it to." Bobby leaned his hip against the conjoined desks and eyed his partner, warily.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." States Eames as she stands up and walks around to him. She grabs the invitation and holds it behind her back. "I am filling out this response card and mailing it in. I suggest, no I demand that you take that Friday, Saturday and Sunday off and go up there and enjoy your weekend. I can handle things here."

"I'm not going." Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "And you can't _make _me."

"Do I have to go up there with you?"Alex questions while rolling her eyes.

Bobby thinks for a moment then nods his head, dropping his arms to his side. "That would be nice of you Eames. It'll only be three days."

"Aha! So you will go if I go with you?" Alex can't help but tease. But she was flattered that he felt comfortable enough with her to invite her.

"Well, I suppose you _could_ twist my arm." Mumbles Bobby, sheepishly.

Alex gives him a look before she sits down at her own desk and pulls out the response card. She picks up a pen, that was under a pile of old reports, and fills in that there will be two attending. Just as she is about to write in their names on the nametag request line Bobby interrupts her.

"Ah, Eames before you finish filling that out I think I need to tell you something. I'm kinda glad that you're sitting down because you may not be happy with what I'm going to tell you." Bobby says while looking at the floor.

"What? What is going to be so bad about spending three days with you at your class reunion?" Asks Alex her pen in midair.

"Well there is my old basketball teammate, Charlie Limpkin. We kinda had a little wager on graduation day." Bobby replies. "Its not a big deal, but it will affect you and your decision on attending." He felt embarrassed that he even made the wager let alone having to tell his partner and best friend about it years later.

"Okay Bobby, out with it." Alex says, staring at him intently.

"I bet Charlie on graduation day that I'd get married before him." Again Bobby stared at the floor.

"So? You lost, you'll have to pay up." Alex informed as she began to write again.

"I bet him thirty-thousand dollars." Bobby says his voice cracking slightly.

"What? Thats the craziest thing I ever heard!" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing and could feel a headache forming. "You definitely better not go to the reunion unless you are sure that Charlie is not married."

Bobby quickly glances at her then back to the floor."I was just procrastinating about not going. The truth is, Eames, there is another bet."

"Oh God, it gets worse?" _Yesiree, one massive Goren induced headache_. Alex thought to herself.

"I bet him fifty-thousand dollars that I would attend every reunion. I have to go, but I just read in my last school newsletter that a catastrophe has happened." Bobby braced himself for the blow-up that was likely to occur. This was a side of himself that his partner knew nothing about so he assumed that she was in shock.

"What? Did he get into an accident or had a death in the family?"Alex asked, a tad bit hopefully.

"No, he got engaged." Bobby moved around his desk and claimed his chair. He knew that he should have stopped for coffee on his way in.

"Bobby, you'rescrewed." Alex stated, feeling just slightly bad for her usually mild-mannered partner.

"Eames, do you think you could..." Bobby began, hopefully. Now he would see how far he could push their friendship without it snapping back into his face like a gum band.

"No, don't even think it." Warned Alex.

"Pose as my..." Bobby continued, ignoring her comment.

"Wife? Don't make me laugh, Goren." Alex knew they were closer than most partners but there had to be an imaginary line somewhere that you didn't cross in order to keep things strictly professional. And posing as his spouse had to be crossing that line

"It would mean Charlie would lose. I'd split the money with you." Bobby offered. Yes, Bobby Goren would revert to bribing his reluctant partner.

Eames taps her pen a moment. "Separate rooms, no kissing in public, no honeys and..." Alex sighed and began to name her terms. The line was now forty miles behind her and growing ever more distant by the minute.

Bobby eyed her. "You can keep your maiden name."

"That too, but its got to be a carot." Alex wasn't going to make things easy on him.

"Zirconia." Bobby puts in.

"Whatever."Alex rolled her eyes again. _Cheapskate._ She grumbled, mentally. _I'm married to a cheapskate._ Her attention turned towards her desk as she began cleaning off the unneeded items.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Later**

"We're only going for three days Eames, not three weeks." Says Bobby as he tosses her suitcase into the trunk of their Explorer. It was on lone from the squad.

"You didn't elaborate on how formal of an event this is Bobby, I had to bring a variety of clothes to fit every occasion."Alex says as they get into the car, her driving of course, and fasten their seatbelts.

Bobby puts on his sunglasses and waits until they're pulling away from her building before talking again. "Most of the weekend we're on our own. Tonight there's a banquet slash picnic at the old high school and tomorrow night is the actual reunion at the Marriott, that's where most everyone is staying, including us." Replies Bobby as he watches her pull into traffic.

"Picnic?"Alex asks with a questioning look in her eye.

"It's a tradition, don't knock it until you try it Eames." Bobby turned to look out the window.

Alex sighs and focuses on the road. "So how dress-up is this reunion? And...I'm not talking about the picnic, Goren." Alex questions as she signals and merges over into another lane.

"Its black tie." Bobby states, casually. "I've got my tux in the back. I'm just hoping that I don't spill anything on it, its rented."

"Bobby!"Alex exclaims, hitting the steering wheel. "Thank God I packed a formal, otherwise I'd look like a fool. You are the most organized person I know. When were you going to tell me this? I suppose you figured you'd be running me to Macy's an hour before the reunion?"

"Well actually there is a huge mall about twenty minutes from the hotel. Bobby replies only in a half joking voice.

"You know I could just turn around now and head back, don't you? I could watch you lose your savings and/or pension on some stupid, un-Goren like wager." Alex had to force herself to loosen her grip on the steering wheel before she either broke it or her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I _offended _you." Bobby replies, watching her hands clench and unclench the steering wheel. "Apparently this weekend is starting off great. No one is going to suspect a thing. We sound like we've been married for ten years already."

"Try seven."Alex mumbles. "Which reminds me, we've got to get our stories straight so no one catches on. What do you do for a living?"

"That's not a secret, everyone figured I'd eventually end up in law enforcement or psychology after graduating.We have to think up something for your background though." Bobby stated

"Can't we just tell them we met at work? Or are you embarrassed to tell people that your wife is a detective too?" There was a hard edge to Alex's voice.

"No, I suppose we could do that, but I just didn't want to raise any red flags. It would be easier to just say that you're a cop." Bobby frowns. "I mean it isn't a lie, you were a cop before becoming a detective, right?"

"So you're saying you don't want anyone to know I'm your partner too?" Alex said, frostily.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides no one would believe that New York would allow a husband and wife to be partners." The logical side of Bobby said.

"You're right Bobby. I didn't think of that. So I'm a New York Cop while you're an accomplished New York Detective?" She sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm getting the crappy end of this deal?" Alex grumbled.

"Actually I don't want to elaborate on my status of detective. I was hoping it wouldn't really come up. If it does though I want you to just tell people I work with Narcotics. I have enough problems at work, as it is, I don't need these people knowing that I get up close and personal with criminals that do unspeakable crimes. They would never let me live it down and would be reminding me about it at my fiftieth class reunion." Bobby sighed.

"Okay, so where do we live?" Alex changed in the subject knowing exactly what her partner went through at work. He was good at his job and most of the other detectives disliked him because of it.

"New York City." Bobby says as they stop at a traffic light.

"Do we have any hobbies?" Inquires Alex once the light turns green and they're on their way again.

"We golf, play bridge and collect antiques." Replied Bobby, seriously.

"Bobby, no one in their right mind is going to believe this. You're making us sound like..." Alex trailed off.

"A TV couple?" Asks Bobby.

"I was going to say the Captain and his wife but you're right too." Alex nodded her head towards him. "What about kids? Are we pretending that we left them home with the nanny or hasn't little Bobby Junior been born yet?"

"Um, I haven't thought of that. If it's too hard for you to talk about we can say that we don't have any kids and don't have any immediate plans for building the Goren family tree." Bobby was referring to the situation where Eames was a surrogate for her sister. It was still difficult for her to talk about and he was trying to be considerate. "It's up to you." He placed the ball in her court.

"Thanks but we're going to sound like snobs Bobby. Our profiles sound like a couple who belongs to a country club and their entertainment is going to art museums and wine tasting events. Can't we be, I don't know, normal?" Alex gave him a small smile. If there was one thing that never changed about her partner, it was that he was considerate of her.

"I don't know what normal is. Besides, if we act better than everyone else, people won't want to talk to us because of our obnoxious attitudes. Which reminds me, we may as well get used to wearing these." He pulls out small ring box from his coat pocket, opens it and pulls out three rings. "Pull over." He motions to the side of the road with his head.

Alex eyed him and the rings before putting on her blinker and pulling onto the shoulder of the highway. She turned towards him, waiting.

Grinning, Bobby grabs Alex's left hand before she can protest. "Okay, will you marry me Alex? Yes? Good!" He then puts a two carot diamond engagement ring on Alex's ring finger. Before she can open her mouth to say anything he interrupts her. "I take Alexandra Lisbeth Eames to be my lawfully wedded wife...I do." He slips a diamond wedding band on her finger after which he quickly slips a gold band on his own finger. "You may drive now." He says, smugly knowing that he got one up on his partner.

"Bobby, you wouldn't know romance if it came down and bit you in the ass." Alex signals and pulls back out into traffic. Once they get moving she twirls the rings on her finger, absentmindly. It felt weird, yet comfortable, to have a ring back on that finger. "These rings look too real Bobby and they are way too flashy."

"We've got to stick to our profiles, Eames. Oh, and the reason they look real is because they are. Just be careful they're rented too." Bobby turned back towards the window, ending the conversation for now.

"Oh brother, how did I get talked into this?" Alex asks, aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby carries their luggage through the revolving door with Eames following him. Walking across the marble flooring he stops at the desk and sets the bags down. "We're here for the class reunion." Bobby says.

"Oh yes, name please." Says the clerk whose tag reads _Ollie_.

"Goren. There should actually be two rooms." Bobby replies, pulling out his wallet to get his credit card as _Ollie_ looks it up in the computer.

Alex leans against the counter and takes in the surroundings. _At least the hotel is classy. _She thinks to herself. Sadly, she wishes things could be different as she looks down at _her_ rings and twists them around her finger. She looks up to see Bobby staring at her.

"Are they too small?" Bobby questions with concern. She looked out of it.

Alex gave him a small smile. "No, I guess I'm just tired." She looks away and turns to look at Ollie as he frowns at the computer.

"There may be a problem." Says Ollie.

"What?"Asks Alex, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to look at the computer screen.

"Did you register through the reunion chairman?" Ollie asks, looking at Bobby and Alex.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, we mailed it in, but I specified that we wanted two rooms"

"He snores." Alex says giving Bobby a sideways look.

Ollie clears his throat and looks back at the screen. "Well apparently they must have thought it was a mistake because I have only one room registered to a Robert and Alexandra Goren. If there is a problem with this I can try to find you a second room."

"Please do."Alex glares at a smirking Bobby. "You find this funny don't you?" She whispers, annoyed.

"If you could only see your face right now." Bobby smiles as he looks at Ollie who is giving them a funny look.

"Well this is the best I can do Mr. Goren, I can put you in room 327, but Mrs. Goren would be in room 723. That's four floors away and in another wing." Ollie tried to sound apologetic.

"You don't have any connecting rooms?" Bobby inquired, not wanting to be that far away from his _wife._

"I'm sorry but I don't." Says Ollie.

Bobby turns to look at Alex. "Can I talk a moment with you...eh..._dear?_"

"Of course, _honeymuffin._"Alex says sarcastically as Bobby takes her by the elbow and leads her several feet away from Ollie's prying ears.

"I want _separate_ rooms, Bobby. We'll have to wait for a cancellation." Hisses Alex, glancing over at Ollie who is giving them a strange look. "We are _not_ staying in the same room!"

"Well we can't take the rooms they gave us. It will take too long to get back and forth between the two rooms. If Charlie decides to just _show_ up at _our_ room and you're not there its going to be kinda difficult to call you on the phone and tell you to come down to _our_ room because we've got a visitor. He is slick and I wouldn't put it past him to _check _up on me." Again, logical Bobby speaks.

"Goren..." Alex only uses his last name when she's either: A) Ticked off at him or B) Annoyed with him. She wasn't sure which category he fell into right now. She'll decide later, when the urge to kill him, passes.

"Oh crap, I don't believe this. Here comes Charlie now!" Bobby watches a tall man with receding blonde hair walk into the lobby followed by a short woman with brown shoulder length hair. Bobby turns quickly, but its too late. He was spotted.

"Bobby! Bobby Goren, is that you?" The man, identified as Charlie, calls out.

"Yeah, its me Charlie." Bobby can't help but roll his eyes as the man punches him in the arm.

"Whats it been? Eight years now? How's life in the NYPD?" Charlie asks, giving Alex a once over.

"It's alright." Bobby gives Alex an apologizing look.

"Well is this Mrs. Goren?" Charlie asks, leaning in toward Alex.

"Actually it's Alexandra Eames...Alexandra Eames-Goren." Alex says linking her arm through Bobby's and putting herself slightly behind him.

"She's quite a catch there Bobby. You've done well for yourself." Bobby turns a slight shade of pink at Charlie's compliment.

"Is this your fiancee?" Asks Bobby, quickly.

"Yep, this is Terry." Charlie replies, putting his arm around Terry and pulling her forward. Terry smiles and nods. "So you guys staying here?"

"Yeah, we're working on our reservation." Bobby says, sheepishly. "They screwed it up and now I'm not sure whats to going to happen."

"Hey Bobby, I've got a great idea. Randy Quintin and I had chipped in and got the penthouse for the weekend. It's got two master bedrooms. He canceled but its all paid for. Doesn't make sense that only half of it gets used. What do you say?" Charlie asks.

"Um...I don't think that..." Bobby says nervously looking at Alex.

"Ah, what are friends for? I'll let the clerk know everything is all worked out." Charlie walks to the desk and comes back with two room keys. One he hands to Bobby who just stares at it a moment before looking at a glaring Eames.

"Is there a problem Bobby?" Charlie asks.

"No." Alex answers for him. "Nothing that can't be worked out."

"Good!"Charlie says, beaming as he signals a bellhop with a cart. Bobby and Charlie pile the luggage on the cart. Charlie and Terry follow the bellhop to the elevator while Goren and Eames stand a moment.

"Nice going!"Alex says, grumpily, walking toward the elevator. Bobby slowly following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Elevator**

"Your keys also fit in this small slot here." The bellhop says, sliding a card into a slot in the elevator. "The only people that can get to your level is those who hold keys and housekeeping."

"I feel like Frank Sinatra." Bobby says, glancing over at Alex who is staring at the elevator door.

Just then the door slides open and the four of them follow the bellhop off of the elevator which enters directly into the sunken living room of their suite.

"This here is the living room." The bellhop points out. "There's a mini-bar over there in the corner and a control panel over there on the south wall. Press one and its an intercom to the front desk, press two and a sixty inch tv comes down out of the ceiling with over three hundred channels. Over on the north wall is the controls to the AC and a stereo system that plays over one hundred stations with divided coverage for all three zones. There's a balcony out here" He continues as he walks over to the far side of the room. He opens up the curtains and opens the sliding glass door. "There is a table out here, so if you would like room service to deliver they would be more than happy to bring you anything you would like. Lastly, here is one of the master bedrooms. Each room comes with a large color tv with the same coverage as the living room, king size bed, shower and whirlpool tub."

"All the comforts of home, huh Ea...Alex?" Bobby says putting his arm around Alex. She gives him an annoyed look as the bellhop walks out the door followed by Charlie and Terry.

"Well, since you seem to be pleased with this room you guys can have it. Terry and I will take the other one." Says a winking Charlie before exiting the room.

Alex pulls away from Bobby. Pointing her finger in his face she glares at him. "What the hell were you thinking? How are we going to survive staying here with them for three days and two nights without them finding out that we're not married?"

Bobby smiled. "You worry too much. They're never going to find out Eames, just play along."

"Where the hell are you going to sleep?" Alex asks crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"In the bed." Bobby replies, crossing his own arms.

"Not this one." Alex points to the bed. "That's your problem, not mine. You're the one who decided to take up Charlie's hospitality and stay here in the Penthouse Tower."

"Where do you think I'm going to sleep?" Bobby asks, bewildered.

"In the chair, on the floor, in the bathtub, I don't care as long as its not in here." Alex inclined her head towards the bed.

"Is there a problem in here folks? It sounds like there's trouble in paradise." Charlie says, carrying in Bobby's and Alex's suitcases and setting them down just inside the door.

"There's no problem Charlie, thank you for bringing in our luggage. Bobby and I were just trying to figure out..." Alex was cut off.

"Our sleeping arrangements. Alex here likes to sleep on the side nearest to the bathroom, isn't that right _honey_?"

"That's right _genius._" Alex replies, beaming at him.

"Genius? What kinda nickname is that?" Charlie inquired.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it right now." Bobby says giving Alex an annoyed look.

"Well Terry and I are going to unpack and then head down to the pool. Care to join us?" Charlie was looking skeptical.

"I don't think that..." Alex begins to say but is cut off again.

"Sure, we'll be right down Just give us time to unpack, grab our suits and we'll meet you." Bobby says, quickly.

"Great!" Charlie says as he walks out shutting the door behind him.

"What?"Bobby asks Alex as she grabs her suitcase and throws it on the bed.

"I can't believe you just did that!"Alex replies, opening up her suitcase and taking out her makeup bag.

"Did what?" Bobby asked, following her into the bathroom.

"We're here only twenty minutes and we're not only rooming with your friends, but now we've got to go the pool with them."Alex says, tossing the makeup bag next to the sink and turning she leans back against it. Crossing her arms across her chest she shakes her head. "I don't know about this Bobby. This is going too far." _I'm in way over my head here and I'm afraid I'm going to drown._ She added, mentally.

"Didn't bring a swimsuit Eames?" Bobby jokes. "Twenty minutes to Macy's."

Alex frowns. "No, I hate to admit it, but yes I brought a swimsuit although I never thought I would actually use it." She then pushes past Bobby back into the bedroom. She starts removing clothes from the suitcase and putting them into a drawer.

Bobby switches on the tv to the science channel before he tosses his own suitcase on the bed. He puts away all of his clothes and carefully hangs up a suit and tuxedo in the closet next to Alex's gown and dresses. He then walks back to his drawer to pull out his swim trunks.

Alex arranges her shoes at the bottom of the closet and turns around to find Bobby shirtless and unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing!" Alex exclaims.

"I'm getting dressed to go swimming." Was Bobby's obvious reply.

"You're getting undressed in the open!"Alex says, turning a slight shade of pink. "Go in the bathroom to change. I'll get dressed out here. Just tell me when you're ready to come out."

"I didn't know my body was so repulsive." Bobby grumbles, slightly hurt, grabbing his blue Hawaiian swim trunks and walking past her into the bathroom.

"You're body is not repulsive Bobby" Alex sighs.

"Oh, so you have noticed my body?" Bobby says as he shuts the door.

"In your dreams mister, and don't think you're going to get into my good graces. Get used to the bathroom, cause you'll be sleeping there."Alex says, sitting down on the bed facing the door to the bathroom. She quickly changes into a two piece electric blue suit that once its on she regrets bringing it. She puts on a cover-up with sandals and waits for Bobby. This was a side of Bobby that she never got to see and she wasn't sure if she liked it or if it scared her. She was so used to the quiet, shy, know-it-all Bobby not this outgoing, playful, teasing Bobby. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Are you decent?" Bobby calls from the other side of the door.

"Yes, thank you for asking first."Alex says as the door opens. Bobby comes out carrying a couple of towels. Grabbing the key off of the bureau, he then shuts off the tv.

Bobby eyes her for a moment. "You all set Eames?"

"Yes, and you've got to stop calling me Eames or they're going to suspect something." Alex mentions. Bobby nods and walks out the door of the bedroom into the living room. Alex follows behind. On the coffee table is a tray of sandwiches. Bobby takes one and takes a bite. He wrinkles his nose as spits out the piece in his hand.

"I think this has gone bad. It tastes bitter and its only egg salad. I better leave a note to tell Charlie and Terry not to eat it." Bobby says, picking up a notepad and scribbling a message on it."

Alex picks up another sandwich and smells it. "It doesn't smell like its gone bad."

"Trust me, it tastes terrible. I'm starving, but we better try to get something downstairs." Bobby leads Alex to the elevator. They wait for the elevator which finally comes.

"We could really screw up this hotel if we did this..." Bobby says, innocently while flipping the emergency stop button. The elevator jerks to a stop.

"Bobby, stop acting like a immature adolescent and turn that back on! What has gotten into you today?" Alex felt like the elevator walls were closing in on her so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This new Bobby was overwhelming.

"Come on Eames, it's a class reunion. I've got to have something to tell my grandkids about someday." Bobby says as the emergency phone starts to ring. Picking up the phone he answers it, "Ya, Frankie's pizza, what'cha need? No, yeah its really the Penthouse elevator. Me and the Misses were just having a little fun. We're newlyweds, you know how it is. I understand, okay no problem." He replies as he switches back on the elevator and hangs up the phone.

"What did you just tell them?"Alex asks, accusingly.

"I told them we were getting it on in the elevator." Bobby replies, looking at the ceiling. Alex punches him hard in the arm.

"Oww! Spousal abuse! I can arrest you, you know? Bobby warns, playfully.

"I'll show you spousal abuse."Alex says holding her fist in Bobby's face just as the elevator opens to a crowd of people. They gape at Alex.

"Excuse me."Alex says, getting out of the elevator. Bobby follows behind her not meeting anyone's eye.

"You can see who wears the pants in that marriage." One woman says to another as they get onto the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Indoor Pool**

"Hey great! You guys made it!" Charlie greets from a deck chair. He sips a mixed drink as Terry reads a copy of _Cosmopolitan_. Charlie is wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks while Terry wears a pale pink bikini.

Alex gives the unsuspecting Bobby an annoyed look as he stares at Terry's tanned body.

"Sorry we took so long." Alex apologizes, walking in front of Bobby and dropping her cover-up she takes the chair next to Terry.

Bobby glances from Terry to Alex. His mouth drops open before he turns his back and takes the seat next to Charlie.

"You've got yourself a great little gal there pal. Where did you two ever meet?" Charlie asks, taking another sip of his drink.

"Ah, work actually. She's a cop at the 2-6 and I'm over there periodically working on cases and such. She helped on a serial murder case I was working on. I'm sorry so many people were murdered, but I'm glad that I had an excuse to keep going back. We didn't hit it off too well at first. My methods were a little too out of the ordinary for her, but by the end of the case we respected each other and well, the rest is history." Bobby says with a grin.

"Always had a way with the ladies." Charlie shakes his head. "I'm just surprised that you didn't settle down sooner."

"I guess I just hadn't met the right one. Bobby says as a waitress comes up and offers him a drink. He orders a scotch, neat, before he turns back to Charlie. "So where did you meet Terry?"

"Ah, actually it was a blind date." Charlie begins. "A buddy of mine was dating her best friend and he suggested we go out on a double date. Lets just say that it was love at first sight. The next date we went by ourselves and three months later we were engaged."

"When's the wedding?" Bobby questions.

"Next June." Charlie says, coughing and then averting his eyes from Bobby. "So how long have you and Alex been married? The last reunion you brought what was her name?"

"Marcy." Bobby winces. "It just didn't work out. She was too controlling. I like a smart woman, but she made me feel like I didn't know how to do my job right. She worked on the floor above me and I guess I just saw her too much." He shrugged.

Charlie nods. "Yeah, I can't imagine working all day with someone and then having to go home with them. It could get real boring fast."

Bobby nods but glances over at Alex talking to Terry. _Or it could be wonderful. _He thinks to himself

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So where did you meet Bobby?" Terry asks.

"Oh, well I'm a cop."Alex begins, carefully, lamely. "Bobby works in Homicide. A Detective. He needed help on a case that happened in my precinct so I was partnered with him."

"Really? How can you work with all those dead people and blood?" Terry asks, making a face.

"Well, my father was a cop and so are my two brothers. I just always knew that I would get into the family business. Getting into law enforcement has been the best decision I've ever made." Alex glances over at Bobby talking to Charlie.

"Well you obviously got a lot out of the deal, didn't you?" Terry winks.

After a while Charlie challenges Bobby to a few laps in the pool which Bobby eagerly accepts. Terry and Alex sit on the edge and dangle their toes into the deep end. After a while Alex glances up and notices the pool area is getting rather crowded, but doesn't see Bobby or Charlie anywhere. All of a sudden there is a huge splash just in front of the two women and they're both pulled in the pool by their ankles. Alex swallows a mouthful of water and coughs as she surfaces.

"Goren!" Alex sputters.

Terry and Charlie give her a questioning look as Alex, realizing her error, hangs onto the side of the pool.

Bobby paddles up next to her.

"Why did you just call him by his last name?" Terry asks, frowning.

"It's a cop thing." Alex explained. "When you're partnered with someone, temporarily you usually refer to your partner by their last names instead of first. Unless you've been partners for years."

"She's called me worse." Bobby says, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. And doesn't even flinch when she gives him a warning look.

"Yeah, I know how that can be." Charlie says, glancing at his watch. "Wow, look at the time. I still want to shower and rest up a bit before tonight." He climbs out of the pool and Terry follows.

"Get your paws off of me!" Hisses Alex.

"You said no kissing. You didn't say anything about hugging or cuddling." Bobby whispers in her ears.

"Do you want a black eye?" Alex threatens. She shivers from Bobby's breath on her neck.

"Alex you are not treating your_ husband_ very nice." Bobby teases.

"We are_ not _married Bobby, so let go of me!" Alex says through gritted teeth. She pulls away and crawls out of the pool.

"Well since we're _not_ married, you're still single. So I can tell you that you look rather ravishing in that little number." Bobby says looking up at her as she stands on the edge of the pool.

Alex blushes slightly. "You're just saying that Bobby, you don't really mean it."

"I _never_ say things I don't mean Eames...Alex. You should know that by now." Bobby says, getting out of the pool he notices Charlie watching them. "Come on dear, we've got to get going!" He says slapping Alex on the behind as he walks by.

Alex gives him a glare, but then it softens into a smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope they've finished fixing the air-conditioning." Says Charlie as they get off the elevator. "I called maintenance before we left for the pool."

"I did notice it was a little warm in here." Bobby replies. "Oh, I wanted to tell you and Terry that apparently room service left some complimentary sandwiches on the coffee table and I started to eat one. It didn't taste right, so don't eat any okay?"

"I don't see any sandwiches." Terry says, walking over to the coffee table and turning to look at Bobby.

"They were right here when Ea...Alex and I went downstairs. House keeping must have taken them away." Bobby says, scratching his head.

"Speaking of food, Bobby, we haven't eaten." Alex informs him. "There's still a couple of hours until the picnic, do you want to order something?"

Bobby looks Alex. "That sounds agreeable. Charlie, do you and Terry want to order something?"

"No, I think we'll probably just shower and take a nap before dinner" Says Charlie as Terry walks into the bedroom. "We'll see you guys later." He goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.

Bobby flops on the couch and picks up the tv remote. Immediately the tv comes down from the ceiling.

Alex picks up a room service menu and sits down on the other end of the couch.

As Bobby flips channels Alex flips pages.

"What do you want to order?'Asks Alex without looking up.

"I don't know. What have they got?" He slides over pinning her against the armrest. "Ooh, get the buffalo wings!" Bobby says as he drops an arm behind her on the back of the couch. "I haven't had wings in years!"

"Those are bad for the stomach Bobby." Alex chides as she glances over at him.

"Like I don't already have stress Eames. Bring them on Mrs. Goren!" Bobby jokes while playing with a lock of her hair.

Alex's eyes slit. "Don't call me that. You don't have to role play when no one is around Bobby. I'm only helping a friend get out of a difficult situation."

Bobby grins. "I thought that this was your goal in life, _Alex_?"

"My goal is to be married to you?" Alex can't hide the surprise from forming on her face or in her voice..

"No, not necessarily to me." Says Bobby his voice cracking.

"Despite your lack of experience regarding normal lifestyles, I would say you are playing your role very well Bobby." Alex says, picking up the phone. "Yes, I would like to order a chicken BLT salad and an order of buffalo wings to the penthouse please. Could I get a bottle of Dannon water too? What do you want to drink Bobby?"

Bobby doesn't answer for a moment as he flips through the channels until find the Science Channel. "A glass of orange juice."

"I need a glass of orange juice too please. Twenty minutes? Thank you." Alex hangs up the phone.

"Do we have to watch that, Bobby?" Alex motioned towards the tv. "There are one-hundred and fifty channels, isn't there anything else on?" It wasn't like she had anything against the Science Channel, she had watched it before. Well, more like her remote batteries died one night while on that channel and she was too lazy to get up and either hunt new batteries or turn the channel manually.

"Well, Bewitched is on. So is The Munsters or we could always watch Oprah." Bobby chuckled as Alex's eye roll.

"I'm going to go take a shower before our food comes." Alex says as she enters _their_ bedroom.

"Good idea, I think I'll take a bath." Bobby stands.

"No you won't. I have first dibs on the bathroom."Alex blocks him from entering the door.

"Oh yeah, I can't just go next door and meet you later." Bobby says, sitting back down on the couch. "You're right, this trip is going to suck." He picks up the remote again as Alex closes the bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

After showering and changing into a pair of black pants and white t-shirt Alex exits the bedroom. Toweling off her hair she watches Bobby tipping the man bringing their food order.

Bobby turns to see her standing there. "Why don't we just crash here?" He motions to the coffee table.

Alex shrugs. "Sure, why not?" She says as he sets their food on the coffee table. The two detectives sit down on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. Alex reaches for her salad as Bobby moves to hand it to her. Her hand brushes his and she pulls back. He sets it down in front of her. "Thank you." She mumbles as she opens the cover.

Looking up Alex notices Bobby giving her an odd look. "Bobby, why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong with my hair?" She asks, absentmindedly tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear.

"Do you think that would be the only reason why I would_ stare_ at you, Eames?" Bobby asks, softly, looking down as he opens his Styrofoam container of buffalo wings.

"No, I guess not." Alex eyes him then replies, stabbing her salad with her fork. "Even if I came into work with a Mohawk, even then I wouldn't expect you to stare." She takes a bite of salad. "So what do you think of Terry?"

"Nice enough I suppose." Bobby shrugs, picking up his orange juice and taking a sip. He smiles.

"Just nice?"Alex stares at him. "She's a knockout, Bobby."

"That she is. Charlie is a lucky guy." Bobby says, picking up a wing and taking a bite.

"I don't trust her." Alex says after she opens her bottle of water.

"What? Why would you say that? You just met her." Bobby gave her a quizzical look. It was usually him that didn't trust people, not her.

"Woman's intuition." Came the very Alex-like reply. "I don't think she's sincere, that's all."

"What did she say for you to feel that way, Eames?" Now Bobby's interest was peaked.

"Its not so much what she said, but how she acts. We've been here only a couple of hours Bobby, and we've been more affectionate than they have and they're_ together_. Either Charlie and her are having problems, or she doesn't really love him." Alex looked back down to her salad. She was beginning to sound like him.

"And you're an expert on these things?" Bobby asks, looking her in the eye.

Alex looks up from her salad and directly at him. "Like I said before, I just have a feeling."

"Remind me never to compliment you." Bobby mumbles.

"Why?" Alex frowns.

"You may think I have_ ulterior_ motives." Bobby smirked, taking another bite of his wing.

"Yeah, so you can get into my bed." Alex rolls her eyes. She immediately realizes her slip of the tongue. "I mean so you won't have to sleep in the bathtub." She says quickly without meeting his eyes.

"You really think you have me figured out don't you, Eames? Well you don't. As a matter of fact..." He trails off as the other bedroom door opens and they're joined by Charlie and Terry.

"Hey guys, looks like you got the munchies." Charlie chuckles, swiping a wing out of Bobby's container and biting into it.

"Yeah, we worked up quite an appetite." Bobby says, looking at Alex.

Alex tilts her head to the side and looks to Terry. "What are you wearing tonight?" She asks as she looks at the tight spandex and tank top that Terry is wearing.

"Um, I'm wearing what I have on." Terry says, eyeing Alex's outfit. "Are you wearing _that_?"

"Yeah, that's what I had planned on." Alex says, cooly.

Just then the phone rings. Charlie walks over and answers it.

"Good thing we got the AC fixed when we did." Charlie says, coming back over to put his arm around Terry. "That was the manager calling. He wanted to double-check that it was cool enough because the maintenance man apparently had a sudden heart attack. He's dead."

"Really?" Alex frowned.

"Really?" Bobby copies her response then gives her a sheepish grin.


	8. Chapter 8

"This sure brings back memories." Charlie says while standing in line for his food on the Amherst Central High School football field.

"Yeah, I can remotely remember getting my ass kicked by the Mark Connors, the star quarterback because I made the mistake of asking his girlfriend if I could touch her pom poms." Bobby blushes at the look Alex gives him. "I was talking about the paper ones, okay?" He says, slightly annoyed.

The two couples move through the line. Before reaching the food area they are led toward a table with name tags. A man and a woman sit at the table instructing people to sign in on a sheet and find their name tag. Charlie approaches followed by Bobby.

"Hey Charlie! How's it going?"Asks the man.

"Great...um...I'm sorry I don't recognize you." Charlie tries to sound polite.

"Frankie, Frankie Forte. I was Class President." Replies Frankie craning his head to see past Charlie. "And who do we have here? Bobby. Bobby Goren, my VP has arrived!" Frankie says, dramatically. "How is the FBI?"

"Um, I work for the NYPD, Frankie." Bobby mumbles while signing in on the sheet.

"Oh, that's right, how stupid of me." Frankie frowned, he thought he knew everything about his former classmates, looking at the woman sitting next to him. "Do you remember Candy? Candy Ward? Well actually its Candy Forte now." He puts his arm around her.

"Nice to see you Candy." Bobby replies, quietly before turning toward Alex. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Alex." He puts his arm around Alex and pulls her against his side.

Alex smiles politely. "A pleasure to meet you." She nods to Frankie and Candy. She is holding back a snort and sarcastic comment about the name _Candy._

Bobby leans down and picks up his nametag which has his graduation picture attached. He scowls when he sees it and tries to stuff it into his pocket.

Alex grabs it out of his hand. "Bobby, its not that bad, really." She says, trying not to laugh at the teenage Bobby pictured. "You have to wear it. It's only for the weekend." She takes it and pins it to his dark blue polo shirt that he is wearing.

"Here." Candy hands Alex a nametag which reads: _Alex Goren - Wife of Bobby_. Alex reluctantly takes it and pins it to her shirt.

"Lets eat, I'm famished!"Alex tugs on Bobby's arm.

Bobby quickly says goodbye to Frankie and Candy and they move through the line taking hotdogs, salad, beans, cornbread and beer. They walk over to an empty table and sit down.

"I need to get away from Charlie for a while." Bobby whispers. "No point in pushing the envelope."

Alex nods as she cuts into her hotdog. "Did that Frankie guy just call you his VP?"

"Yeah, I was...um...Vice President of my class." Bobby says, sheepishly.

"You were? I was President of my class Bobby. That is so funny."Alex grins.

"I would have been President if Frankie hadn't used a lot of cutthroat techniques in campaigning. He actually paid people to vote for him, or so I've heard." He opens his bottle of beer. "He got a real kick out of the whole thing. He always had it in for me too. He even had to rub it in about Candy too." Bobby took a sip of the beer.

"What do you mean about Candy? And what kind of name is that? Where her parents high or something?" Alex asked since she couldn't contain it any longer.

"Candy was my first real girlfriend. We dated through Sophomore year and just before the Junior Prom she dumped me for Frankie. I ended up going with my best friend's sister. I still think that Frankie probably paid her to go with him, but then again she did marry him. Maybe I'm wrong." Bobby sounded a little put out. "And Candy is short for Candice but no one, not even the teachers, called her that."

"Oh Bobby, that's horrible."Alex scowls over her shoulder at the man who had tormented her partner in high school.

"I only have one satisfaction when it comes to Frankie though. I worked my ass off to get into a good college. I mean I was ecstatic when I got accepted to Yale. Unfortunately, Frankie's popularity didn't work on his grades so when the time came he was lucky to get into a community college. He took up Business, but he flunked out and now he works full time as a...garbage man. Candy's's parents owned a garbage removal service and seeing that they didn't have any sons to pass it on to. Frankie's it. They've only got a couple of trucks and Frankie is a very hands on kind of guy. Therefore, he has been seen driving his own garbage truck around the city of Amherst." Bobby says.

Alex smiles and takes a sip of her own beer. "Bobby, there is a whole side of you that exists that I didn't know about. I mean you were such an average kid in high school. When did you start to get um...weird?"

"It was a real challenge to keep sane Eames. I was seeing a psychiatrist regularly once a week from the time my dad left until I left for college. It's the one thing besides my education that my mom really understood. Maybe it's why I ended up taking up Psychology. It was the only thing that I seemed interested in at the time." Bobby glances up and notices Terry talking to Frankie Forte at the sign-in table. Candy is no where to be seen.

"You've been through a lot Bobby. You should be commended on your dedication...not scoffed at like you are."Alex says, looking up at him.

"You're the only one who thinks that way Eames. Too bad you weren't my partner years ago." Bobby smiles, sadly. "I do want to say one thing to you though Alex. Thank you. Thank you for helping me put this charade on this weekend. You don't know how grateful I am that you're here with me."

Alex smiles and reaches across the table. With both hands she takes Bobby's left hand in hers and squeezes it. "Only for you Bobby, you know that. Besides I think it gives us good experience..."

"Good experience? Bobby questions with a frown.

"Doing undercover work. We haven't really done any, we need the practice don't you think?" Alex says, quietly. It was true, they didn't do as much undercover work as their colleagues.

"Speak for yourself Eames." Bobby smiles.

Alex smiles back and glances down at his hand in hers for a moment. The gold band on his ring finger symbolized something that she knew she could never have. His love, his commitment, his trust...complete trust. Someday they would be separated either by their choice or by someone else's. She would go on with her life with or without the MCS. He'd do the same and someday when he got around to it he would find that someone that would cause his career to suddenly become secondary. She wasn't the one that had the power to overshadow it. Sadly she glances at her _own _rings and thinks for just a moment if she wished things could be different. Bobby was quirky in his own way, dedicated to his work, but he was the most caring and intense person she knew. He was someone that she had come to depend on and trust completely. She couldn't imagine living a day without seeing him or being able to talk to him. Those rings are not hers and she knows that the day Bobby Goren got down on one knee she wouldn't be around to see it.

"Penny for your thoughts." Bobby says, quietly.

"Did you insure these rings Bobby?" Alex asked out of the blue. "What if we lost them?" She was changing the subject.

"We are _not _going to lose them Eames 'cause if we do, the entire winnings from the wager is going to go towards paying for them. Especially that _little_ rock on your hand. You do like it, don't you? I mean I know its big, but I thought the emerald cut would be more your style. Its less likely to catch on things than a round, pear, heart or marquise, especially when your at work."

"Bobby, I won't be wearing this when I'm at work." Alex replies pulling her hands away from Bobby's abruptly.

"Oh, yeah you're right." Bobby's eyes drop to his food.

Just then there is a scream from the end zone.


	9. Chapter 9

The detectives jump to their feet and rush to the direction of the scream. Once they're there they push themselves through the crowd.

"Let him through! Let Bobby through! He's a cop!" Wails Candy, frantically as she kneels next to Frankie who is pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" Bobby asks, dropping to his knees down next to Candy.

Alex does the same and immediately unbuttons Frankie's shirt. "Did someone call 911?" She yells.

"Yes!" Someone shouts from the crowd.

"What is she doing?" Protests Candy to Bobby.

"Its okay, Eames...Alex has medical training. She knows what to do." Bobby replies gently, failing to mention that it was basicly just CPR training but Alex always seemed to surprise him, as he puts an arm around Candy's shoulders.

Candy bites her lip as she watches Alex checks for a pulse and then begins to administer CPR and mouth to mouth. 

Ten minutes go by before an ambulance appears.

Alex gets to her feet and steps aside to allow the paramedics to take over.

Putting an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth the paramedics strap Frankie onto a gurney and loads him into the ambulance.

Candy quickly thanks Bobby and Alex as she is helped into the waiting vehicle. The sirens sound as they pull away.

"Do you think that was a heart attack?" Bobby asks, turning to Alex.

"It's the only logical explanation, Bobby." Alex replies, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It came on rather suddenly, but that's the way it happens. Most people aren't even aware that they have a heart condition until their first attack." She shrugs. "Happened to my dad when he was still with the force. One minute he's drinking cofffee and eating donuts with his partner and the next he's being rushed to the hospital."

"Two heart attacks in one day Alex. It's almost like something..." Bobby starts.

"No, don't even say _fishy_." Replies Alex slowly pushing her way through the crowd and back to their table. She sits down and pokes her fork at a piece of now cold hotdog. "This is your high school reunion, not one of our cases."

"I know that." Bobby says, as he pushes his plate aside. He watches Alex finish the rest of her dinner. "Sometimes it just takes a little bit of effort for me to realize that."

Alex takes the last bite of her dinner and finishes off with a sip of beer. "What's next on the agenda? Its only seven o'clock."

"Nothing really important, just time to mingle with my classmates." Bobby replies, looking over his shoulder at several couples embracing.

"So...mingle." Alex makes shooing motions with her hands. "There must be some people that you want to see? You must have had a best friend in high school that you want to find?"

"My best friend is right here." Bobby gives her a smile. "And there is no where I would rather be."

Alex gives a little embarrassed smile.

Bobby gets up out of his chair and extends his hand to Alex. "Let me show you around my school, Eames. It's open house at Amherst Central High School and you've got the tour guide with the best memory in the entire class."

Alex chuckles as she allows herself to be pulled out of her seat. She tucks her arm in Bobby's as he leads her toward the lit high school.


	10. Chapter 10

"And this was my home room Senior year." Says Bobby excitingly walking down a crowded hallway. "Mr. Colby was a real stickler for punctuality."

"I still am." Replies an older gentlemen, with white hair, stepping out of Room 316. "Robert, Robert Goren my most punctual student. How nice to see you, my boy."

"This is amazing, Mr. Colby? You're still teaching?" Asks an astounded Bobby looking at an amused Alex.

"I am, although I will be retiring after this year. Finally going to tap into that pension of mine. Surprised I didn't take early retirement after dealing with you for four years Robert? Thought you could always outsmart me, didn't ya? Don't take it to heart son, you couldn't ever fool this old man." Mr. Colby says with a smile.

"I had the utmost respect for you Sir. I want to assure you that your teachings impacted my work ethics immensely." Bobby says.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Yes, Sir, he's on time every day at work."

"And who do we have here?" Mr. Colby beams at Alex.

"Ah, this is my lovely part...wife Alex." Bobby looks at Alex and shrugs.

"Ah, you finally settled down son, that's good. Marriage is a good thing and life isn't complete without it. My Marie and I have been married forty years this July. Very nice to meet you Alex. You keep an eye on this one, he has been known to over do things, although he makes up good excuses." Mr. Colby chuckles.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." Alex gives Bobby an _I already know_ look.

"Any children yet?" Asks the teacher innocently.

Alex's smile fades slightly and Bobby answers before she has a chance.

"No." Bobby says, quietly. "We haven't been blessed."

"That will come with time." Says Mr. Colby winking at Bobby. "Well, its been a pleasure Robert...Alex nice meeting you. I really have to go and catch up with some of my other students." He walks away.

"Bobby, can we go back to the hotel?" Alex asks, softly.

"Sure Eames, if that's what you want?" Bobby bends his knees to look at her in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bobby, really I am." Alex turns her head.

But Bobby is too quick for her and turns her face to look at him. He wipes away a tear from her eye. "No you are _not_ fine and I know why. Mr. Colby doesn't know about how sensitive that topic is with you. I'm sure he had no idea what that comment did to you."

"Don't be silly Bobby." Alex says. "Its nothing really. I can deal with it, I've been dealing with it for a while now. I'm just embarrassed that it still has this effect on me. It's been years, Bobby. Years since I was a surrogate. I should be over this by now."

Bobby drops his hand. "No need to be embarrassed." He wraps his arms around Alex and pulls her to his chest.

Alex burrows her nose into his polo shirt. "Really?" She asks in a muffled voice. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"What you did was probably one of the most difficult and selfless things you've ever done. You gave away a baby that you carried for nine months. I can't even imagine how that feels." Bobby says.

Alex pulls away and looks at him as he brushes the hair out of her face. "I guess you're right. At least I get to see my nephew whenever I want."

Bobby grins at her. "Come on, lets get out of here." He takes her hand and they walk toward the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

After picking up a bag of popcorn at the hotel gift shop the two detectives return to the penthouse and sit on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" Asks Bobby, reaching for the tv guide on the coffee table.

"You're actually asking my opinion?" Alex raised an eyebrow in question. "There's no special on the dietary practices of the nude tribes of Guatemala that you want to watch?"

Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "No, there isn't. Even if there was, I have _that_ particular program on DVD at home. I was just trying to be sensitive to your needs."

Alex snorts. "Whatever looks good, Bobby."

"How aboutMr. Smith Goes to Washington?" Bobby asks, flipping through the channels.

"You don't really want to watch that do you?"Alex asks, ripping open the popcorn bag and eating a few kernels.

Bobby looks at her. "Why not?"

"It's not really_ your _style of movie." Alex says with a shrug, slightly disturbed that she knew _his _style of movie.

"I told you we're watching whatever you want to watch tonight. And if you want to watch Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, then we'll watch it." Bobby was frustrated that she had ruined his simple act of kindness by knowing him oh so well.

"Fine!" Alex relented.

"Fine!" Bobby tosses the remote onto the coffee table. He props his feet up on the coffee table and leans back, casually putting his arm around the back of the couch behind Alex.

She holds out the popcorn bag to him and he takes a handful. "This is nice, Bobby." Alex says, without looking at him. "I mean taking time off and not worrying about a case. I think we both needed a little rest and relaxation."

"Yeah, too bad our roommates are annoying as hell." Bobby mumbles, tossing a piece of popcorn up in the air and catching it in his mouth.

Alex looks at him and laughs out loud. "Detective Goren, I thought I knew all of your unusual talents and you have to go and surprise me with an actual normal one!"

"You don't know _everything_ about me, Detective Eames." Bobby says, giving her an intense look.

Alex stares at his mouth a moment and then faces forward. "The movie is starting Bobby, quit talking."

"Who said anything about talking?" Bobby asks, removing his arm from around her and clasping his hands in his lap.

The movie starts and Alex gets engrossed with the story that Jimmy Stewart made famous. Just then she hears a soft snoring sound and looks over to see Bobby has dropped off to sleep. She looks back over at the tv for a few moments and tries to get back into the movie. She did tell him that this _wasn't _his type of movie.

Bobby grunts in his sleep and then rolls slightly that his head comes to rest on her shoulder.

Alex glances sideways and bites her lip slightly. Brushing her hand through his hair she turns back to the movie.

About fifteen minutes later Bobby groggily awakens. "Sorry." He says as he attempts to move away from her.

"You're tired and the movie is almost over. Why don't you just lie down and use my lap as a pillow? Its okay, really." Alex reassures him as she puts her feet up on the coffee table and crosses her ankles.

Bobby raises his eyebrow at her. "Why Detective Eames, are you putting the moves on me?"

Alex blushes a light pink. "No, I just thought you were uncomfortable, but wanted to watch the end of the movie."

"I wasn't refusing." Bobby quickly says, swinging his legs up on the couch and resting his head in her lap. He turns sideways and the detectives continue to watch the movie until they both drift off.

They are awakened at the sound of a door slamming and arguing.

"I saw you flirting with Georgie at the picnic. That's not what you are here for, do you understand!" Charlie yells.

Terry snorts. "What the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do? Besides, what kind of weekend do you think this is for me? Coming to this hicktown reunion and sharing this penthouse with your weird friend and his boring wife? Let me tell you Charlie, they are the most abnormal couple I've ever seen!"

"Hey, Bobby was my friend in high school and you don't have to like him. I offered the other room cause they were in a jam. We'll be out of here in two days and you won't have to worry about ever seeing them or me, for that matter, again! If that's what you truly want!" Charlie spits out.

Terry laughs and then gasps when she sees the tv is on. Bobby and Alex stare at them from the couch.

"Hey, aren't we cozy here?" Charlie says, nervously. "Sorry you had to...um...hear me and Terry arguing. Terry, here, had a few too many beers tonight and, well, I think I better put her to bed right now before she says too much." He grabs her arm and pulls her into their bedroom. The door slams.


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby sits up and stares at the closed door.

Alex turns around and follows his gaze.

"What was _that _all about?" Bobby asks.

Alex shrugs. "I told you Bobby, they're an unhappy couple. They've been good at hiding it thus far, but I think _their _charade has just started falling apart."

"Weird friend? Abnormal couple?" Bobby looks at Alex.

Alex sighs. "Boring wife? We're not the most outgoing people, Bobby, I guess we don't make the grade. If we weren't role playing I would feel bad, but we are and I _don't_ feel bad. You shouldn't either."

"Am I _weird, _Eames?" Bobby demands. He stares at her awaiting her reply.

"Bobby is this a rhetorical question?" Alex shifted, uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

Bobby shakes his head. "No, I just want to know if you think I am weird."

"Bobby, Terry doesn't know you like I _know _you. You've never cared what others thought before, why now?" Alex asks, gently.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've always been labeled _weird _by my colleagues atwork, but never by anyone in my personal life. I mean she called me_ weird_ and she knows nothing about me...us. You're right, I don't trust her." Bobby couldn't keep the hurt from his voice.

"Bobby, it's late and we can have this discussion all night, but I'm tired and I need my sleep. So lets go to bed and hope that Al and Peg stop fighting." Alex gets up and picks up the remote. She shuts off the tv leaving the room lit by only one small lamp. She walks into the bedroom as Bobby gets up and flips off the lamp. Walking into the bedroom he shuts the door behind him. "Since I hogged the bathroom when we first got here, Bobby, you can use the shower first. I'll just sit here and read for a while." She opens one of the complimentary book from the night stand and begins to read.

"Thank you." Bobby replies in a dull tone as he opens up his drawer and pulls out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. After showering and washing his hair he pulls on his sleepwear and walks over to the sink. He towel dries his hair and brushes his teeth. Spitting in the sink he wipes his mouth on a towel and puts his toothbrush back in his bag. Yawning he rubs his face and runs his hand through his curly black hair. As he stares at himself in the mirror, the unfamiliar image of the gold band on his left hand startles him for a moment. He looks down at his hand and flexes it for a second before he turns and opens the door to the bathroom. "All yours Eames." He says as he turns and picks up his scattered clothes. He then walks back into the bedroom and throws his dirty clothes into his bag. "Eames?" Looking over Bobby sees that Alex has fallen asleep reading the book. Kneeling down next to her he stares at her a moment. Thinking how beautiful she really is and how lucky he is to have her in his life he gently removes the book from her chest. He closes it and quietly puts it on the night stand. Standing up he gently removes her shoes and covers her with the quilt. He gives her small kiss on the forehead and shuts off the light. Walking over to the other side of the bed he grabs the extra pillow and goes into the bathroom shutting the door but not closing it the whole way.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex awakens to a soft tapping on her door. She jumps up and realizes that she has fallen asleep with all of her clothes on, but someone covered her with the quilt. Squinting at the digital clock next to her she flips on the light. It's two in the morning. "Come in." She calls out without thinking.

The door slowly opens and Charlie cautiously sticks his head in.

"I'm sorry to wake you Alex, but I really need to talk to you." Charlie frowns at the fully dressed Alex sitting up in bed. "Where's Bobby?"

"I'm right here." Bobby staggers out of the bathroom half asleep. "Whats up, Charlie?" He takes the empty spot next to Alex on the bed. She looks at him a moment before pulling one of the pillows from behind her and handing it to him. He takes it without saying anything and stuffs it behind his head. Snuggling down he crosses his arms across his chest and stares at Charlie.

"I just want to apologize for Terry's behavior out there tonight. It was uncalled for. You see Terry came from money and...well...she's having problems dealing with my frugalness. Suddenly I'm not good enough for her and then seeing how well you've done for yourself Bobby, I can see where she is right." Charlie says, sadly.

"Don't beat yourself down, Charlie." Bobby suddenly feels like a heel for lying to him. "She'll come around. She's crazy for you and material things don't matter when you're happy." He says, quietly.

"What was it about Bobby that made you know he was the one for you?" Charlie shifts his attention to Alex.

Alex's mouth drops open and she is at a loss for words as she glances from Charlie's questioning face to Bobby's curious one. "I...I found him different. Different from anyone else that I had know or dated. He was kind, loyal, dashing and I just couldn't help trusting him." She answers, honestly.

"Did you know that you loved him right away, or did he grow on you?" Charlie questions.

Alex thinks for a moment then answers."Well when we first met we had a our differences. I thought he was a little strange, but he proved to me that normal is _not_ always what its cracked up to be."

"That's not what he asked." Bobby butts in. "When did you realize you loved me?"

Alex turns to look at Bobby who stares challengingly at her. She gives him the_ I'm going to get you for this _look. Alex looks away from Bobby and back to Charlie and clears her throat. "Um, I guess when I first walked into his...no...I mean when he first walked into my Precinct. I found him incredibly...handsome. However, it took me several months of working with him to realize that I had fallen in love with him." She looks down and plucks at the edge of the quilt.

"What about you Mr. Hotshot?" Charlie asks Bobby. "When did you know you loved Alex?"

"From the first moment I laid eyes on her." Bobby answers, without hesitation.

Alex's head whips around to look at Bobby but his eyes were focused on Charlie.

"Thanks guys. I guess that gives me some hope." Charlie says, backing up and reaching for the doorknob. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Good Night."

"No problem." Bobby says as Charlie shuts the door.

Alex gets up without looking at Bobby. She walks over to her drawer and fiddles around with her clothes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bobby asks, quietly.

"About what?" Alex asks tossing clothes on top of the bureau and digging deeper.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Bobby hisses, sitting up cross legged and hugging his pillow to his chest.

"Bobby, Charlie put pressure on us. We made stuff up so there is nothing to talk about." Alex says, firmly. "Damn, I forgot to bring pajamas."

"Here, you can wear this." Bobby says, getting off the bed he walks over to his drawer and pulls out the plaid top that matches the bottoms of his pajamas. He starts to hand it to her. "Are you saying you made all that up?"

"No...not everything." Alex slowly takes the top from him. "And you? Did you make that up?"

"Well, no I guess it's...true." Bobby sighs.

Alex nods and walks into the bathroom shutting the door. Five minutes later she walks out and finds Bobby lying down on _his _side of the bed staring at the ceiling. She slips into the other side of the bed and shuts off the light. Bobby starts to get up, but she grabs his arm. "Stay." She says, a little too quickly for her liking.

Nodding Bobby slips under the covers. "We need to talk."

"Tomorrow." Alex replies scooting over to lie next to him. "Just hold for me tonight."

Bobby pulls her to him and she burrows her face into his neck. He rests his chin on top of her head and thinks how hard it was for her to admit that she cared for him. Smiling to himself he knows that tomorrow was going to be one time that he listened, _really _listened, to Alex Eames.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby awakens suddenly from a small crash in the living room. He leans over to look at the digital clock on Alex's side of the bed. It reads four-thirty in the morning. He disentangles Alex's arms from around him and gets out of bed slowly in order not to wake her. Feeling his way around the room he only reaches the chair by the door by stubbing his toe on it. Biting his tongue from the pain he blindly reaches for the pocket of his black leather jacket which he had hung over the back of the chair. Instinctively he pulls out his gun and cautiously approaches the door and opens it a crack. Looking out he sees Terry frantically trying to pick up mints that had scattered to the floor from a bowl that she had knocked over. She scoops up the last of the mints and places the bowl back onto the table and returns to her feet. Grabbing the purse she had put down she slings it over her shoulder and starts to walk to the door. Bobby notices she is dressed rather sexy and wonders where she is going at the late or rather early hour as she slips onto the elevator. Glancing down at his attire he knows he can't follow her dressed as he is. Regretfully he turns on the light illuminating the room. "Eames?" He says softly, approaching her.

Alex awakens and squints against the light. For a moment she is confused. "Bobby, why are you in my room?" She groans rolling over and covering her eyes with her hand.

"We're at my class reunion, Eames, wake up. Terry just snuck out of the place and I want to follow her." Bobby says, flopping down on the end of the bed to pull on a pair of socks and sneakers. "Come on, you're my backup so get up before we lose her."

"Bobby, this is crazy. Its...it's four-thirty-five in the morning and I'm tired. What do we care what Terry's up to? Turn out the light and come back to bed." Alex covers her face with the quilt.

"I can't believe that I'm passing up on that request, but I've got to check it out. It may be an..." Bobby starts but is interrupted.

"We're _not _on a case." Alex grumbles, flinging back the quilt and glaring at him with sleep deprived rage. "Bobby, we are at your class reunion for Christ's sake. Our roommates are having marital problems. She probably wants to be alone and decided to go take a walk. Maybe she's a closet alcoholic or maybe she jogs?"

"In a leather mini skirt and corset?" Bobby raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Alex asks, curious.

"Do you jog in clothes that you used to wear in Vice? If you do, then I've missed out but if you don't then she was dressed a little _revealing _to go on a early morning jog?" Bobby says, getting up and walking to the door. He picks up his gun from the bureau and turns. "Are you coming or not? We're going to lose her."

Alex sighs and pulls the covers aside. Getting up she walks over to her drawer and pulls on a pair of jeans followed by socks and sneakers. Pulling her own gun and badge out of her purse she walks up to Bobby. "I think you better bring your badge. I can just see us getting picked up for stalking a woman with guns. You better be right about this Bobby, or we're going to look foolish. Why don't we just wake Charlie and tell him?" She just ignored his little quip about her Vice outfits.

"Because he may not know what is going on." Logical Bobby was back. He grabs his badge from the night stand and then opens the bedroom door.

"Bobby, the woman is probably having an affair." Alex says, following Bobby as they creep to the elevator. The numbers descend as Terry reaches her destination,

"Lets take the stairs." Whispers Bobby as he opens the door next to the elevator. He holds it open for Alex and then slips through behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Once the detectives reach the lobby of the hotel, Terry is nowhere in sight. "Damn it, we lost her!" Bobby growls in frustration. He looks in all directions, but its hopeless.

"She couldn't have gone far." Alex whispers. "Lets check the bar."

Bobby nods and they head to the near empty bar. Terry sits on a bar stool next to a blond man. Bobby pulls Alex behind a large fern so they won't be spotted. "I don't believe it." Bobby hisses under his breath.

"What?" Alex looks up at him.

"It's Georgie Dello. The guy that Charlie was accusing Terry of flirting with. You may be right, Eames. Maybe she is having an affair." Bobby looks down at her.

"And you thought something _criminal_ was going on." Alex rolls her eyes and smiles slightly.

The two detectives watch Terry and Georgie as they lean in toward one another in conversation After a few minutes Terry picks up her purse and the two leave the bar with their arms around one another.

"This is terrible." Bobby mumbles, once they are gone. "How can I tell my friend that his fiancé is a two timing bimbo? It will break his heart."

"You've got to tell him Bobby. It would disrespectful to your friendship with Charlie if you didn't. I wouldn't suggest waking him up when we get back, but I think tomorrow you should maybe take a walk with him and tell him in the kindest way you can." Alex suggests, quietly.

Bobby nods and they head back to the lobby where he hits the elevator button. He shakes his head. " I still can't believe that I have to let the poor guy know. I mean is she like this all the time, or is this some spur of the moment fling that she has chosen to have? Of all the low things. Imagine having an affair with one of your fiancé's classmates at a reunion?" The elevator opens and they get on. He goes to press the button to their floor. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Alex asks.

Bobby sighs. "I forgot the keycard to the penthouse."

"We'll have to go back to the desk." Alex says as the door closes. "Or we could always walk."

"I have a better idea." Bobby presses the tenth floor button. They ascend about eight floors and he presses the emergency stop.

"Bobby, you are not going to pull that prank again!" Alex narrows her eyes at him and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's getting really old." Just then the telephone rings.

Bobby pulls open the little door and reaches in he takes the phone off the hook. Placing it to the side of the cradle he shuts the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex eyes her partner, suspiciously.

Bobby turns to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Turning he sits down on the floor of the elevator and pulls her to sit on his lap.

Alex lets herself be pulled down."Bobby, we're in an elevator!"

Bobby says, quietly. "It's tomorrow."

"What do you mean it's tomorrow?" Alex asks, locking eyes with him.

"I said we needed to talk and you said that we should wait until tomorrow." Replies Bobby, calmly, as he brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Bobby, you didn't need to stop the elevator to get me to talk!" Alex huffs.

"I'd stop the world, Eames, if I needed to. Besides, you've got no where to run and don't try avoiding the issue." Bobby kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Bobby..." Alex begins but is cut off.

"Lets get it out in the open, Alex. I love you. Now what do you have to say about that?" Bobby asks an open mouthed Alex.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bobby, I don't know what to say." Replies Alex looking dumbfounded at him. "I never knew you felt that way about me."

"And they say _I _have a problem grasping reality?" Asks Bobby staring at her.

"Bobby, if you had these feelings why didn't you just tell me about them?" Alex asks.

"And risk the chance that you'd accuse me of losing my mind?" Bobby rebuked.

"No, I wouldn't say that." Alex says, playing with a lock of his hair. "If you had slowed down for one moment and told me in the proper setting I would have listened."

"Really? Without interrupting or laughing at me?" Bobby asks.

"I would have been speechless for once in my life." Is Alex's honest reply.

"I find _that_ surprising." Bobby says, with a smile.

"Are you saying that I talk too much?" Alex accuses. "Because if you are, you're going to wish this elevator wasn't soundproof!"

"No, no that's not what I meant. I mean you've always found humor in my comments. Why do you think I make those comments? Do you actually think I say those things to other female detectives? I'd be thrown out of the squad." Bobby says.

"I just always thought you had a witty sense of humor." Was Alex's answer.

"Only when it comes to you. But that's not the point. Don't you ever want to take a chance, Eames?"

Alex shrugs, looking him in the eye. "Taking chances are risky. Don't get me wrong, I have feelings for you too, but we need time to..."

"Alex? Shut up!" Bobby says, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Alex stiffens for a moment but then thinks to herself. _This is Bobby, I'm actually kissing Bobby. I'm sitting in my partner's lap in an elevator and he actually told me how he feels and he is** not** running away. Now this is life..._ She braces her hands on his shoulders as she kisses him back. His hands in her hair are driving her wild and she wishes she hadn't been so blind to her own feelings. Becoming a bit bolder Alex's lips travel along Bobby's jaw line and down his neck. Pausing at his ear she whispers. "I love you too, Bobby."

Bobby pulls her up to face him."Miracles do exist, Alex, and you just _proved _that to me."

Alex smiles shyly without looking at Bobby.

Bobby pulls her into a hug.

"We can't let Deakins know. They'll split us up and I don't want that." Alex says, quietly.

"You are _my_ partner, Eames, and we're the only ones that need to know the true meaning of that. Remember that the truth is what is important and not what others may think." Bobby whispers to her.

Alex nods as he leans in to kiss her again.

After a few minutes of heated exchanges the detectives pull apart. Bobby frowns as he looks at the ceiling of the elevator. "It feels like the elevator is moving." Just then the elevator door opens and there are three nuns staring at them. The one in the middle slaps her hand over her mouth and the other two cross themselves.

After quickly composing herself the middle nun gives a disapproving glance at Alex and then focuses on Bobby. She peers down her nose at him and then a sign of recognition crosses her face. "Robert! Robert Thomas Goren! Get up off that floor this instant!"

"You know a nun?" Alex whispers, her hands still around his neck. It shouldn't have surprised her, after all, it _was _Bobby.

"I didn't think so." Bobby says, glancing back at the nun who has stormed into the elevator and much to the surprise of Alex grabs Bobby by the ear.

Alex drops off his lap as he is forced to his feet.

"Haven't changed a bit Robert. The last time I saw you I was pulling you out of a janitor's closet with that Kelly tramp, the baton twirler!" The nun rants.

"Ms. Carmikle? You're a nun?" Exclaims Bobby.

"Yes, I joined the Sisters of the Holy Order about fifteen years ago, Mr. Goren, and it was the best decision I ever made. My mission in life is serving God now, not serving Satan. I was young and foolish teaching that Sex Education class. It didn't serve any purpose but corrupting the minds of our youth. You are proof of that!" She scolds as she watches Alex get to her feet.

"Sister...?" Bobby inquires.

"Margaret now." The nun replies as she hold the elevator open with her black boot.

"Sister Margaret, I'm not a bad person really. I'm a detective with the NYPD and I serve society by bringing criminals to justice. This is my partner, Alex Eames" Says Bobby.

"So, you're partaking in the sins of the flesh with a co-worker and you're _not_ married?" Says the nun with flashing eyes.

"We're married!" Says Alex quickly as she holds up her left hand. She avoids Bobby's surprised look.

"Glad to hear it." Says the nun. "I was wrong about you, Robert. Please accept my apology." Beams the nun as she ushers the detectives out of the elevator. "I must say that your wife is a very attractive young lady and I can see why your hormones may rage. Please, save it for private moments."

Bobby tries hard not to laugh as the nuns swap places and get onto the elevator while he and Alex stand in the lobby holding hands.

As the door shuts the nun gets one more comment in. "Forget what I taught in class, any type of birth control is a sin if its preventing God's gift of life from transpiring."

The doors close and Alex looks up at Bobby. "Bobby, that wasn't..."

"Ms. Carmikle, the boyhood love of my life. Why do I feel like I should go to confession?" Bobby says, quietly.

"Oh my God, you were in love with a nun?" Alex snorts out.

"Hey, you heard her, she wasn't a nun at the time." Bobby says, defensively. "Besides, you lied to her."

Alex slaps her own hand over her mouth. "You're right, I did. I told her that we were married."

"We've got the rings. Justice of the Peace is just a phone call away." Bobby suggests.

"I am _not _getting married to you...now. Especially dressed like this." Alex motions to her jeans and plaid pajama top. "Look at you."

Bobby looks down at his t-shirt, pajama bottoms and sneakers. "And we're supposed to be some of New Yorks finest, dedicated to serve and protect." Bobby grins.

"No, right now we're couch potatoes." Alex presses the elevator button.

The elevator comes and the door opens. Charlie stands there.

"What are you guys doing up now, and dressed like that?" Asks Charlie.

Bobby tries to come up with something but before he can Charlie steps off the elevator. "Have you seen Terry? She's not in the room."

Alex and Bobby turn and look at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on guys, where is she?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie, we need to talk." Says Bobby putting his arm around Charlie and urging him back onto the elevator. Alex follows behind.

Once back at the penthouse Alex excuses herself and goes to their bedroom and takes a shower and dresses. When she exits the bathroom she finds Bobby sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "How did it go?" She asks.

"He wasn't very receptive to my theory." Bobby says, raising his head to reveal a bruise on his jaw.

"Oh Bobby, he punched you?" Alex questions, entering back into the bathroom. She returns with a cold washrag and kneels next to him. Gently she presses the cloth to his jaw.

"He freaked out when I told him what she was wearing. He didn't act all that surprised, but was angry that she had the nerve to _bring out her true colors in public_. The problem is he took out his anger on me. Oww..." Bobby hisses in pain.

"Sorry. If I could get my hands on that Terry I'd string her up by her fingernails. Have you seen how long they are? They could be used as a murder weapon." Alex growls.

"That's my Alex, always protecting me." Bobby sighs, taking the cloth from her and tossing it across the room. He glances at his watch. "It's already seven and we're due at the brunch at eight. I'm going to go get dressed and then we can go down to the banquet room." He gets up to get some clothes when they hear arguing in the next room as a door slams. Bobby raises an eyebrow at Alex as they both approach the door. Bobby cracks the door an inch as they strain to hear the chaos.

"Where the fuck were you?" Charlie yells.

"I don't have to tell you where I was! I'm with you all day, that was the agreement remember? I don't have to answer to you and if you don't like it you can give me my money now and I'll leave!" Terry yells back. Just then the detectives hear a scuffle. "Get your hands off of me!" Terry yells.

"Shut the hell up!" Hisses Charlie. "I swear to God if Bobby and Alex hear anything you've said you are going to be sorry."

Just then Bobby chooses to swing the door open. "Is there a problem Charlie?" Asks Bobby, suspiciously.

"No, no not at all." Replies Charlie nervously. "You know how it is, Bobby. Little premarital arguments. The best part is making up." He puts his arm around Terry and pulls her to him. She gives him a _drop dead _look.

"Everything okay, Terry?" Asks Alex, popping her head around Bobby.

"Yeah, sure everything's great." Terry forces a smile.

"Listen, Bobby I'm sorry for decking ya. I just lost it. What can I do to make it up to you?" Charlie asks, drawing the attention away from Terry.

"Forget it. Just be ready with your checkbook tonight. The breakfast starts at eight o'clock." Replies Bobby. " I was just about to change my clothes. I would suggest you do the same." He gives Terry a once over.

Terry puffs her chest out slightly and gives Bobby an appreciative look that both Alex and Charlie notice.

"You're absolutely right. Come on _sweetheart _lets get ready so we don't keep the Gorens waiting." Charlie ushers Terry into their bedroom and shuts the door.

"I think Charlie is losing it. He must be so embarrassed with her behavior." Alex says, bluntly.

Bobby closes their door to turn to look at her. "I can't put my finger on it, but something is not right with them." He goes to his drawer and pulls a blue button down shirt out with some clean underwear.

Alex's eyes follow him to the closet where he pulls out a pair of slacks. "And you haven't noticed this before? Bobby we _know_ something is not right with them. Their engagement is obviously in jeopardy. They haven't even gotten married yet and they already need a marriage counselor."

"No, that's not it. There is something else that doesn't make sense." Bobby turns to enter the bathroom. "After breakfast I think we should give Haynes a call and see if he can do a little background check on Terry. If that's even her real name."

Alex frowned. "You want to call in our favor from Haynes just to check up on Terry? And who else would she be, Bobby?"

"She isn't Mother Teresa, that's all I'm really sure of." Bobby mumbles, shutting the bathroom door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks hon." Charlie says as Terry puts a plate of food in front of him. "See guys she's already acting like the dutiful little gal she is."

Terry gives him a sarcastic smile as she sits down next to him.

"So Terry, I'm sorry I never caught your last name." Bobby asks with his glass of orange juice in midair. He takes a long sip as he waits for her response.

"DeMarco." Terry says, after a moment of hesitation.

"Any relation to Tom ?" Alex inquires.

"No." Terry says giving Alex a dirty look. She then glances over at Charlie eating his breakfast and gives a small smile as she takes a bite of a Danish.

Just then a chubby brunette woman with thick purple glasses walks by with a dish laden high with food. She glances over and sees Bobby. "Bobby Goren! How are you?"

Bobby squints a moment at her. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Oh how silly of me. I forgot my nametag." The woman says, juggling her plate to reach in her pocket and pull out her tag. "Its Kelly, Kelly Jenkins."

Bobby nearly chokes on his home fries as he covers his mouth.

Alex smiles politely at Kelly a moment. "You must have been the baton twirler?"

"Yeah I was." Kelly blushes. "I was a little thinner back then."

"A little?" Charlie chokes out.

Kelly glares a him.

"Oh yes, Charles Limpkin how can I forget you? You were the one that mooned the entire graduating class as you received your diploma. What other milestones have you reached in your life?" Kelly smirked

"I'm a successful accountant now and I'm engaged to Terry DeMarco here." Charlie says with a smile.

"Hmm, typical." Kelly says, dismissing him. "So, Bobby I hear you joined the CIA."

"Ah, no actually it's the NYPD. I attended Yale majoring in Psychology and then got recruited into the Army. After that I ended up with the NYPD where I'm now a detective." Bobby says.

"Oh, so you track down criminals?" Kelly asks, picking a piece of bacon off of her dish and eating it.

"Ah, yeah. What do you do Kelly?" Bobby turns the attention away from him and back to Kelly.

"Oh I'm a food critic for the Amherst Daily News. I also run a small business out of my home." Kelly says, proudly.

"Kelly, I'd like you to meet my wife, Alex" Bobby introduces, motioning towards Alex.

"Hi, Alex. What do you do?" Kelly inquires taking another bite of bacon.

"I'm also with the NYPD. I'm a...cop." Alex shrugs not caring if she didn't sound convincing. She was tired of lying anyways.

"So you give people speeding tickets and stuff?" Kelly asks.

Alex grumbles. "Yes, something like that."

"Hmm, interesting." Says Kelly looking from Alex to her food. "Did you all hear?"

"What?" Bobby asks.

"About Frankie Forte? He's dead. Apparently that heart attack last night at the picnic did him in. It's a shame, imagine having a fatal heart attack at only forty years old? Poor Candy is a widow and three months pregnant." Kelly says, sadly.

"He's dead?" Charlie asks, with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah, apparently he hadn't had any previous attacks, but his cholesterol was a little high according to Candy. She's already left to make the arrangements. His body has to be shipped all the way back to Nevada. Well, its been nice talking to you guys, but I've got to go eat this while its still warm." Kelly walks away and starts to sit down at a nearby table when she is stopped by another classmate. She immediately starts to relay the story of Frankie's tragic end again.

"Wow, Frankie's dead" Charlie says in amazement. "He was just so full of life. I can't believe he is really gone."

"Yeah. He was fine just before the picnic. Alex and I talked a moment with him and then we got in line to eat. What did he talk to you about Terry?" Bobby asks.

"Hmm?" Terry snaps to attention.

"Did Frankie give any indication that he wasn't feeling well?" Questions Alex.

"No, no I wasn't aware of any problem. I only asked him where the ladies' room was. We didn't really talk about anything." Terry drops her eyes to her plate.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Charlie asks Bobby.

"Nothing really. Everyone is just supposed to do their own thing. Tonight of course is the ball and the banquet. Tomorrow everyone goes home." Bobby shrugged. He was glad to be going back to the city and his real life.

"Got anything special planned?" Charlie asks, slyly.

"I thought I'd show Alex around Amherst. Give her a tour of all my childhood hangouts." Again Bobby shrugs.

"Great idea!" Says Charlie. "Mind if Terry and I tag along?"

"Actually..." Alex interrupts. "Bobby and I kinda wanted to spend the day alone. He's been working on a big case lately and we haven't had a lot of time to spend with each other. If you don't mind could we see you later tonight?"

"Sure, that's fine." Charlie gets up and helps Terry out of her chair. "We'll see you tonight at the ball. Whoever is there first saves the others a seat."

"Will do." Bobby says as they walk away.

"Ready to do a little investigative work Detective Eames?" Bobby asks.

"Yup!" Alex smiles. It felt good to be doing something familiar.

The two detectives push out their chairs and head out to the lobby of the hotel.

Pulling a quarter out of his pocket he lifts the receiver and puts it to his ear. Bobby inserts the quarter and waits for the operator.

"I need to make a call." Bobby tells the operator. "One Police Plaza. Yes, I'll hold." He knew that Haynes would be in his office. The other man was _always_ in his office.


	19. Chapter 19

"This is Haynes." The man on the other end of the phone says.

"Its me, Goren." Bobby says looking around him to make sure that no one can overhear him.

"What'cha need, Detective?" The tech asks.

"I need your help." Bobby got right to the point of the call.

"Sure thing, what do you need?" Haynes questions.

Bobby lowers his voice. "I need a background check."

"This may be a stupid question, but aren't you and that beautiful partner of yours on vacation?" Haynes is quiet for a moment then replies. "Alright, but it may take a few hours to run the name through the system. The Chief of Detectives is having the system reformatted. It still works but progress time has been downgraded to a crawl." Tommy Haynes explains.

"That's fine. I need to do this really on the cue-tee." Bobby just hoped that Haynes wasn't as rule following as his colleagues.

"Are you doing something undercover?" A hint of excitement entered Haynes voice.

"Eh...yes. Getting back to the background check, get everything you can on Terry DeMarco. She lives in New York City and..." Bobby is cut off by an over-exuberant Haynes.

"You want me to run a check on a woman? What she do, kill somebody?" Haynes fished for information.

"Ya, sure." Bobby says, distractedly. Tommy was very good at what he did but didn't know when not to ask questions. "We don't know anything about her except her name, where she lives and she's approximately thirty to forty years old."

"That's very wide spread. I'm not sure if there'll be any hits with that little of information." Haynes was already typing in the information that Bobby had given him. "Is Detective Eames there with you?" He had a crush on the female part of the dynamic duo.

"Yes, she's here. Just do the best you can with the information I gave." Bobby says.

Alex twists Bobby's arm and glares at him. She was aware of Haynes crush on her and Bobby always seemed to encourage the young tech without even realizing it.

"How soon can you have the information?" Bobby asks.

"I should have it by later tonight or first thing tomorrow morning." Haynes says, still typing.

"Ah, leave a general message with the front desk at the Marriott in Amherst, New York and I'll call you back. I gotta go." Bobby hangs up. "Okay, the report should be done by the time we leave here." Just then four police run in the revolving front door followed by three EMT's and a gurney.

"Third floor, Room five-five-five!" Yells a panicked Ollie at the front desk.

Bobby gives Alex a look as he walks over to the desk. "Robert Goren, NYPD." He pulls out his badge and shows it to Ollie. "What happened?"

"A guest had a heart attack." Ollie says, nervously after glancing at Bobby's badge.

Alex comes up to stand beside Bobby.

"Who is in registered in Room five-five-five?" Bobby asks.

Ollie looks it up in the computer. Glancing up he replies. "George Dello."

Bobby looks at Alex. "George, also known as Georgie."

"Coincidence?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Two...no...three heart attacks in less than twenty-four hours? I think that's a little higher than the national average, Eames." Bobby says. "If Georgie Dello dies, I want to..."

"Investigate?" Alex questions.

"You know me too well. Lets head up to the fifth floor." Bobby leads Alex toward the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

"Detective Robert Goren, NYPD." Bobby says, showing his badge to the police officer standing next to the open motel room decorated with yellow crime scene tape. "Is this a suspected homicide?"

"Not yet." Replies the officer. "We're just taking standard precautions. Why is the NYPD here? We didn't call you guys in. We just got the call ourselves." He glances at Alex who holds up her own badge for his inspection.

"I just happened to be staying at the hotel and decided to see if there was any need for my assistance." Bobby says.

"You can go in, just don't touch anything. Captain'll have my hide if you do." The officer says.

Bobby holds up the banner for Alex and then he ducks under it.

"Who the hell let you two in here? This isn't a sideshow mister, so I'd suggest you get out before I have you arrested for attempting to tamper with a suspected crime scene!" Says a police officer who by the number of stripes on his shirt sleeve was high ranking in the local police department.

"Detectives Goren and Eames." Bobby says, holding up his badge and glancing at Alex who holds up her own. "NYPD."

"NYPD? What the hell are you doing here? This guy was just found!" The officer glares at them.

"We aren't trying to take over your investigation. Like I told your officer in the hall I was only staying at the hotel for a class reunion. The victim was an attendant of the same event that I was here for and I'm just here to offer my assistance and that of Detective Eames as well." Bobby says.

"You better believe you aren't taking over this investigation!" The officer with the stripes spits out. "Damn city boys are always stepping in and trying to tell us how to do our jobs. Names Captain Leeward." He extends his hand to Bobby who shakes it. He then shakes Alex's hand. "Sorry for the bitter attitude, but I've been working this county for twenty years. No one is going to tell me that I can't solve a case on my own."

"What have you got?" Bobby asks, glancing down at the body on the floor covered by a sheet.

"Maid came in here about half an hour ago and found the body. Apparent heart attack. We won't know until the autopsy results come back." He glances over at the detectives. "Since you're in town I suppose you'll wanna be there?"

"Oh goody." Alex says, sarcastically. "Does anyone have any latex on them?"

"Sorry, I'd didn't anticipate getting _lucky_ on this trip, Eames." Bobby says, jokingly.

Alex rolls her eyes as an EMT comes forward and hands her a pair of gloves. After donning them she kneels next to the body and throws the sheet back.

"It just seems damn strange." Says Captain Leeward to Bobby as they watch Alex. "We just came here yesterday and took away a maintenance man. From what I understand another classmate of yours had a fatal attack at the picnic at the high school last night. If I didn't know better I would think these were all related. I may be wrong, but I've ordered autopsies on the other two men before the bodies are released to their families."

Bobby nods. "Good idea. Do you mind if we take a look? Just for protocol sake?"

"That would be great." Says Captain Leeward as Alex approaches them. She strips her gloves off and tosses them in a nearby wastebasket.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Looks like a heart attack." Alex shrugs. "You'd better sniff him to be sure I didn't miss anything." She motions with her head towards the body.

Bobby rolled his eyes and thanked the EMS guy for the gloves as he kneeled down to the body. He eyed the man, critically. And did what she asked, sniffed at his hands and mouth.

"Are you staying here or going to the medical examiner's office? If you're staying, I'll catch a ride with the body." Alex says.

"You would rather have the dead body's company over mine?" Bobby asks as he stands and throws his own gloves into the wastebasket.

"Just get the car." Alex says, pushing Bobby toward the door. "We'll meet you at the medical examiner's office. Are the other bodies still there?"

"They aren't anxious to leave." Replies the Captain who was staring at them with his mouth slightly hanging open. "I'll see you there." He watches Goren and Eames cross the crime scene doorway. He shakes his head and whispers to himself. _"I must be losing my mind. I could have sworn that he sniffed the body."_


	21. Chapter 21

Alex wipes the sweat from her brow as the coroner finishes up on the autopsy of George Dello. It's been a long six hours and she is tired and hungry. Lucky for her, this coroner, Dr. Lamprey, knew what she was doing and autopsied all three apparent heart attack victims and found that all three did have high cholesterol levels resulting in obvious cardiac damage. The tox screens will take a couple of days to process and the feeling of frustration sets in as she realizes that she won't have the answers until after the reunion is well over. She pulls off her gloves and tosses them into a waste basket as Bobby walks in with a rolled up newspaper in his hand. The coroner had already excused herself.

"Well? What did you find out?" Bobby inquires.

"Not much. It's Saturday, Bobby, and this place is literally like a morgue. There isn't any way we are going to get any tox screen results until at least Tuesday." Alex rubs her tired eyes and leans, heavily, against a nearby gurney. She still had yet to figure out why Bobby had insisted that she stay and observe the autopsy. Watching an autopsy may have been at the top of her partners to do list but it didn't make it anywhere near hers. Her only comfort had been the fact that she would get him back later, when he least expected it.

Bobby raises an eyebrow. "Tuesday? We'll be home by then and so will the killer, and that could be anywhere in the country." He slams the rolled newspaper against the top edge of the nearest gurney.

Alex jumps since it the gurney she was leaning against, that he had hit. "I know your disappointed, Bobby, I am too, but there's nothing we can do." She touches his arm, in a gesture of comfort.

"Unless we can catch the killer before he or _she _kills again." Bobby says. If he noticed the comforting gesture, he didn't show it.

"They may have already chosen their next victim. There are about two hundred of your classmates here with spouses, significant others or _partners_. Whose to say who the next victim will be? We can't watch everyone all of the time, Bobby. Unless you want to bring your theory to Captain Leeward so he can put some security in place, but that may cause a round of panic and the whole reunion may be ruined if people start to leave." Alex says, logically.

"No, I don't want to do that. Lets not go that far yet, Eames. I think the best thing to do is to wait until Haynes can come up with some leads. Let me call the hotel and see if any messages have been left." Bobby glances at his watch before pulling out his cell phone; he had retrieved it from their _borrowed_ explorer while his partner observed the autopsy.

"Bobby, could we get some lunch? I mean it is after two." Alex asks, tiredly.

"Sure, I guess I could do that." Bobby murmurs, absentmindly, while dialing the hotel's number. "I'm surprised that you even have an appetite after what you watched." He turns his attention back to the phone in his hand. "Yes, this is Robert Goren. I'm rooming in the Penthouse and I wanted to check in to see if any messages had been left for me. No? Okay, thanks I'll check back in a couple hours." Bobby hangs up the phone. "He hasn't called yet."

Alex shrugs. "Maybe he's having a hard time coming up with any leads. You didn't give him a lot to go on."

"I don't know but tonight is the ball and if we don't get any concrete evidence by tonight I'm afraid that this case may just slip through the cracks. However, seeing that we do have a couple of hours to kill before we have to be back to the hotel to get dressed for tonight I'm going to take you out to lunch and show you around Amherst like I promised." Bobby can't help but smile.

"Lunch better be good, Bobby. I just watched as three bodies were _sliced and diced_ and I'm ready to start taking hostages if I don't get something to eat soon." Alex gives him her trademark smile.

"Alex turning violent, hmm this could be interesting." Says Bobby with a wink. After washing her hands, Bobby helps her into her coat and they leave the medical examiner's office.


	22. Chapter 22

"How's that hamburger, Eames?" Bobby asks as he takes a big bite of his own. Apparently he was just as famished as his partner was and he didn't even realize it.

Alex just nods as her mouth is full. After leaving the medical examiner's office Bobby had taken her to Denver's an outside hamburger stand where people still stood in line at two-thirty in the afternoon. Sitting out at a picnic table in the middle of a sunny day eating a hamburger with Bobby was something they never did. It was too normal and she liked it.

"I told you they had the best burgers around. Aren't you glad I talked you out of that side salad? You'd be starving in an hour and you would have missed out on great tasting hamburger." Bobby was practically swooning over his burger.

"So this place has been here since you grew up here?" Alex asks, pulling a French fry out of the container they had placed between them and dipping it into the ketchup.

"Yeah, I used to come here every Saturday night during the summer." Bobby says, with a far-off look in his eyes.

"My Dad used to take all of us kids out to get ice cream every Saturday night too, when he wasn't working." Alex says, wiping her mouth off. She sighs. "It seems like just yesterday that I was trying to cram my ice-cream cone down the back of my brother, John's, tee-shirt for teasing me."

"You're family was close then?" Bobby asks her. He really didn't know much about the Eames family.

"We were as close as any family with a cop for a dad could be. I think, my brothers and I stayed close growing up only because every time the phone would ring, it was possible that it was going to be about dad being hurt or killed." Alex shrugs.

"That's the life all families lead when one of the parents, or any member, is a cop. There is always the chance that a bullet will have their name on it." Bobby says, taking her hand in his and looking her in the eye before she looks away.

Alex sighs. "I _know,_ Bobby. She replies, finally looking up at Bobby.

Bobby drops her hand. "Now, if you are all finished eating I say we hit the road and I'll show you a couple of highlights of my small, but very quaint, little town." He stands and pulls Alex to her feet also.

"Can I kiss the tour guide?" Alex asks while giving him a sly grin.

"You think you need to ask?" Bobby asks as Alex gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want you to know, Bobby, that if we move on from friendship to a relationship that you still are the best listener in the whole world." Alex says.

"What are partners for?" Bobby says, with an amused look on his face.

"That's not what I meant." Alex hits him on the arm.

"I know. I know what you meant, Eames." Replies Bobby, putting his arm around her and walking her toward their explorer. "Now on with the tour. Feel free to kiss the tour guide any time you feel like it. He can feel lonely at times..."


	23. Chapter 23

"I've shown you my elementary school, the library, the youth center where I played basketball, and now the house that I lived in." Says Bobby, as they pull into the driveway of a small, but exquisite home.

"Bobby, this is beautiful and you just left it sit here, empty?" Alex asks, as she gets out of the car and shuts the door.

Bobby walks around to her side of the car. "Well I haven't had all that many occasions to use it. Come on, let me show you around." He takes her by the hand after she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Bobby, this is way too domestic for you." Alex says, as she is led up to the front steps of the house. She notices a small sign that says _Home Sweet Home _as Bobby pulls his keychain from his pocket and sorts through the keys until he finds one which he inserts into the door and then opens it. He ushers Alex in through the door.

"Sorry, the place is probably a mess. I haven't been here since..." Bobby trails off, as he shuts the door behind them.

Scanning the house Alex notices that all the furniture has covers on it and everything including the hard wood floors is covered in a layer of dust. Alex sneezes and gives Bobby an embarrassed look. "Allergies." She offers as an explanation.

"Like I said, I haven't been here in a while. I haven't wanted to show it to anyone up until now..." Bobby walks across the room and pulls open the full length curtains. A swirl of dust sweeps across the room. Bobby sneezes himself. "Somebody's thinking about me." Alex gives a half smile as she walks up to the sliding glass door that extends onto a deck and looks out over a vast backyard. "Sometimes I wonder why I hold onto this place. There isn't any reason to."

"Is this the house were your mother...?" Alex asks, quietly.

Bobby looks down as he slowly nods. Biting his lip he fights the emotion from showing in his face.

Alex takes his hand in her own. "It's okay to feel sad, Bobby."

Bobby looks up and caresses Alex's cheek. "This is where my demons begin." He whispers.

"Do you really, truly, love me Bobby?" Alex asks.

"Are you doubting my feelings for you now?" Bobby gives her a hurt look.

"No, I'm just asking you a question that I need an answer to. If you love me truly in your heart then you'll understand that when I think of life, life without you or the NYPD, I couldn't comprehend it. You are apart of my life, therefore, everything that comes along with you is a part of me. Everything from your weird mannerisms, your unhappy childhood, your taste in movies and your incessant need to help others. You're stuck with me." Alex says, seriously.

"You always give a great pep-talk." Bobby says, pulling Alex into his arms.

"We're a team, Bobby. Don't try to hide things from me. It doesn't do any good for you, because words don't always need to be spoken." Alex gives him a small smile.

Bobby raises an eyebrow. "You mean like hand signals or something?"

"No, facial expression, body language or...heck...mental telepathy." Alex says, jokingly.

"Alex Eames or should I say Alex Goren are you suggesting that you have a psychic connection to me?" Bobby's mood was lightening up.

"Well no...but sometimes I think we can practically read each others minds. We freak a lot of people out, when we do, what they have dubbed _silent speech_, or so I have been told." Alex wasn't lying. She had many of their colleagues ask her about their silent method of communication. A form of communication that she hadn't even realized that they shared.

"Oh really? Then what am I thinking about right now?" Bobby asks, mischievously.

"Um...Deakins?" Alex ventured a guess.

Bobby says, seriously."Well unless the Captain has brown hair, brown eyes and a set of lips that I really want to kiss right now, then I think we may have a problem."

"Well there are rumors." Alex begins, smiling as she wraps her arms tightly around Bobby's neck.

"What rumors?" Bobby questions.

"That women don't turn you on." Now this was also true. Alex had heard more than one rumor around the bull pen about her partners lack of, for a better term, social life. So most of the men just dubbed him as gay to explain it.

"There's only one woman that turns me on and she's in my arms right now." Says Bobby, as his lips descend onto Alex's. After several moments of enjoying the feel of Alex against him, Bobby releases her and looks out the window. The sun is setting. "Well, Eames, it's getting late and I have one question for you to answer." In truth, he had heard several of those rumors himself but he never let rumors phase him before, so why start?

Alex raises her eyebrow. "Yes, what is it?"

"It may be twenty years too late, but will you please go to the prom with me?" A boyish grin lit up Bobby's face.

"I'll have to think about it." Alex says, seriously, walking back toward the door.

"Oh come on, I'm the best you're going to get." Replies Bobby.

"Hm...okay I guess you're right. Pick me up at seven." Alex gives him a sly smile.

"What color are you wearing?" Asks Bobby.

"Bobby, you saw my dress. Its hanging up right next to your tux." Alex says with a sigh.

"Just play along, Eames." Bobby says.

"Okay, its black." Alex crosses her arms over her chest.

Bobby scratches his chin a moment in thought. "Okay, that's all I needed to know."

They walk toward the car.

"Alex did I ever tell you what I rented for the Senior Prom?" Bobby asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"No, a hotel room?" Alex ventures a guess while opening the car door.

"Well that too, but I was talking more like mode of transportation." Bobby replies, getting in and shutting the door.

Alex gets into the passenger seat and buckles herself in. "A limousine?"

"Actually it was a hearse. My buddy, Todd, dared me..." Bobby begins to explain.

"Don't tell me anymore." Alex cuts him off, holding up her hand. "Why am I not surprised? Are you sure you weren't called weird in High School?"

"No, my classmates really didn't pay any attention to me. Which reminds me. I wonder if Haynes called yet." Bobby starts the car and the detectives head back to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

Upon arriving back at the hotel the detectives check in for messages and head back up to the Penthouse. Haynes has not called and Terry sits on a couch, calmly, eating popcorn while she watches a movie.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the banquet, Terry?" Alex asks.

"Who died and made you boss?" Terry says, not bothering to look at Alex.

"Well no one, but I just thought you would want to get dressed so we could get down there early and get good seats." Alex frowns, really wishing that she wouldn't have to turn herself in if she shot Terry.

"It doesn't matter, they're seating us alphabetically so we won't even be at the same table." Terry pops a kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

"Where did you hear that from?" Bobby asks.

"I was down the hall getting ice when I heard that Kelly complaining that she couldn't sit with her friends and that she has to sit with that computer nerd, Edward Leeds. She says her entire weekend is ruined.." Glancing up Terry scrutinizes Alex before giving Bobby a dazzling smile. "I suppose I should get ready. It is already five-thirty." She walks toward her bedroom.

"Where is Charlie?" Bobby asks, suddenly.

Terry turns to look at him. "Charlie wasn't feeling too good today. He should be okay by tonight I would think." She goes in and shuts the door.

"You don't think Charlie is..." Alex starts.

"Dead?" Bobby finishes.

"Well there has been a set pattern here Bobby." Alex resisted the urge to point out that he had just finished her thought.

"I think we need to call Haynes and see if he has found anything out." Replies Bobby, ushering Alex through the door of their bedroom. He closes the door and sits down on the edge of the bed. Picking up the phone he dials one police plaza and hopes that Haynes was still there.

Alex sets her gun down on the dresser and goes to the closet to take her gown out.

"Ya, this is Haynes." Answers a slightly tired voice on the other end.

"Anything yet?" Bobby asks. Never bothering to say who he was.

"I was just calling you. I can't find anything on Terry DeMarco. I even ran a national search and although there are several Terry DeMarco's none of them have ever lived or _worked_ in New York City, not to mention the state of New York . I wish I could give you more, but I've hit a brick wall." Haynes apologizes.

"Thanks for trying. I'll take it from here." Bobby says, in frustration. He watches Alex sift through clothes in a drawer.

"Good luck solving it, Detective." Haynes hung up.

Glancing up he sees Alex frowning as she looks into one of her drawers. "Whats wrong?" Bobby asks.

Turning around Alex looks at him. "I'm going to regret asking you this Bobby, but you didn't go through my underwear drawer did you?" A faint blush colored her cheeks.

Bobby is silent for a moment then shakes his head. "Only in my dreams. Why?"

"Well I put all my things in here neat and now it is all messy." Alex shuts the drawer and looks in another one. "Bobby, this one is the same way. Someone has been through my drawers."

Bobby gets up and opens a drawer on his side of the dresser. "You're right, someone has been through my stuff too." He frowns.

"It could have been the maid." Alex suggests, flatly.

"Or not." Bobby looks at her. "Damn it, Eames, I can't arrest without proof. We've got three bodies and the reunion ends tomorrow. She'll be going home to God knows where and we may never find out what happened here. That's it, I've got to lay it straight with Charlie and find out what he knows about her." Just then the door of their bedroom swings open a fraction of a inch, thus creating a creaking sound. Bobby storms over to the door and abruptly opens it. Glancing around the empty living room he then shuts the door and locks it. "Someone was out there listening." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Bobby, you are getting really paranoid." Alex says, picking up her clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She shuts the door.

"I am_ not _being paranoid, Eames." Bobby grumbles, next to the door. He walks over to the closet and pulls his tux down which he tosses across the bed. Putting his gun down on the bureau he then pulls off his black tee-shirt and knocks on the bathroom door.

"What!" Alex yells, over the sound of the shower.

"We need to save time, Eames . Can I come in and shave while you are in the shower?" Bobby asks through the door.

After a couple moments of silence Alex answers. "Um...okay, but if you come anywhere near this shower curtain you're going to get a face full of soap."

Bobby chuckles a moment before he opens the door. "I'm coming in!"

"And I warned you, so if you want any chance of a relationship with me you had better abide by the rules, Goren!" Alex says, making herself clear.

"I hear you, Eames, trust me, this is the one thing in my life that I'm not going to mess up." Bobby pulls the door shut, after he enters.


	25. Chapter 25

"Eames, I just slit my throat with my razor, I think you ought to come out and look at it." Says Bobby over the sound of the shower.

"Ha ha, nice try, Bobby." Alex says.

"I'm serious, I'm bleeding all over the sink and I'm starting to feel light headed." Bobby kept his voice serious.

"I am not falling for that, Bobby." Replies Alex.

"Okay, whatever. I'm passing out right now. You'll find my lifeless body on the floor when you get out of that nice warm shower." Bobby tells her.

Alex rolls her eyes from inside the shower. She hears the sound of something crashing into the items on the sink and then a loud thump. "Bobby? Bobby, answer me!" Alex pauses a moment to listen. Seconds tick by and she starts to become concerned. She shuts the shower off and pulling back the corner of the curtain she reaches for the towel she put just outside. Grasping for the towel she feels around for it and finally she sticks her head out to find the towel is gone. "If you aren't already dead, you're going to wish you were, Goren!" She cautiously sticks her foot out and wrapping the shower curtain around herself she walks a couple of feet over to where some towels are hanging. She quickly grabs one and wraps it around herself and then hurries over to the sink where Bobby is lying on his side facing away from her. She quickly leans down and rolls him over. "Bobby, are you all right?" When he doesn't answer, she leans over and puts her ear to his nose and panic sets in when she doesn't feel any breath. Leaning back she prepares to administer CPR when she notices that there is _no_ blood on his throat. Smiling to herself as she can now clearly see he is holding his breath she leans up and grabs a bar of soap on the edge of the sink. She notices his eyelids flicker once as she places it on the floor next to her. "Oh my God, I'm going to have to give him mouth to mouth, he clearly isn't breathing!" A hint of carefully constructed panic enters her voice. Putting her hand under his neck she positions his head correctly and then with her two hands gently opens his mouth. Leaning down over him she gently gives him a couple of breaths and then repeats it once. "I guess I'm going to have to keep doing it. Come on Bobby, you've got to wake up!" She fights back the urge to smile as she raises the panic level in her voice, just as she leans down and picks up the bar of soap.

Just then Bobby's eyes fly open. "It's a mirac...ahhh!" Exclaims Bobby as the bar of soap is shoved into his mouth.

"That's what you get for faking your death in a lame attempt to get a cheap thrill! Imagine stealing my towel to try to get me naked!" Alex shouts, with just the right amount of anger, as Bobby sits up to lean against the sink.

"I was not _trying_ to get you naked, Eames, you already were!" Bobby says, with a grin as he makes a face from the soap taste in his mouth. "By the way you look...eh...good...in a towel."

Alex affectionately shoves his head to the side. "I am going to go finish my shower as I didn't even get to rinse the shampoo out of my hair." She starts to walk toward the shower as Bobby climbs to his feet.

"Well then, you won't need this anymore." With a one quick flick of his wrist Bobby has the towel hanging from his hand.

"Bobby!" Alex yells, as she darts back into the shower. "What has gotten into you!" She, roughly, pulls the shower curtain closed as far as it will go.

Bobby was silent for a moment. "I didn't know you had a tattoo!" He couldn't stop staring at the shower curtain where, just minutes before, her bare back had been exposed. Shaking his head, he turned back to the sink. The image of Scooby-Doo wearing a police uniform, on the small of her back, was etched into his brain. His partner had just managed to surprise him, again.


	26. Chapter 26

After showering, applying her makeup and doing her hair Alex exits the bathroom wrapped in another towel and sees Bobby sitting on the edge of the bed staring at a travel brochure. "What are you reading?"

"Oh just a tourist guide. Kinda makes me wish we had more time to just...tour." Bobby closes it. He looks up and grins when he sees Alex's attire.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Robert Goren! It's your turn for the shower. I'm getting dressed.." Alex, practically, growls at him. "You better hurry up. Its already six-fifteen!"

Bobby glances at his watch. "You're right." He gets up and grabs his tuxedo and heads into the bathroom shutting the door.

Alex quickly changes into her gown and once she knows Bobby is fully into his cleansing ritual she gives a small smile. "Its payback time, Bobby Goren." She says as she slowly turns the knob of the bathroom door. Tiptoeing into the bathroom she quietly kneels and picks up his clothes off the floor and throws the tuxedo over her arm. For added measure she grabs the last two towels from the rack and heads to the door. Just as she gets to the door she stops in her tracks as she hears Bobby singing. She cringes as she hears him sing _Jailhouse Rock_ by Elvis Presley. She exits the bathroom with her bounty and shuts the door. Tossing everything onto the bed she crosses the room to look in the mirror. She gently pats her hair in place and opens a drawer to take out a black and silver evening bag. She drops a lipstick, compact and a pack of Kleenex into it before reaching for her weapon on the dresser. Her hand hits wood as she grabs for it. Frowning she picks up anything that could have been covering it. She drops to her knees and crawls along the floor to look to see if it has fallen from the dresser, which it hasn't. She stands and crossing her arms across her chest she stares at where her weapon had been sitting. She glances at the other end of the piece of furniture to see Bobby's weapon still sitting in it's holster. Just then she hears the water being turned off and grabbing her purse she sits down on the bed and turns on the tv.

All of a sudden a yell comes from the bathroom. "Where the hell are my clothes! _EAMES_! For Christ's sake, you took the damn towels too!"

Alex bites her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

Just then the bathroom door cracks open and Bobby sticks his shampooed head out the door. "Very funny, Eames, now give me a towel so I can dry off."

"Come and get it." Says Alex, holding the towel out in front of her.

"You know I can't." Says Bobby.

"You can't or won't?" Alex goads. "Whats fair is fair, Bobby dear."

"I didn't see anything, I swear, Eames. Now just give me the damn towel!" Says Bobby shutting his eyes a moment in impatience.

"You saw my tattoo." Alex points out. "I say you probably saw my ass too."

"Okay, so I saw your ass. So what?" Bobby grumbles. "And the tattoo was cute."

"I'm glad you think that way, now come and get your towel before you catch a cold." Alex says, slyly, while glancing at her watch. "Wow, its already six-forty. Time really flies." The towel still hangs from her hand.

"I never knew you were such a tease, Eames." Bobby says, as he opens the door. Holding his hand over his _private _area he takes a couple of steps out of the bathroom. "Okay, you've had your fun, now give...me...the...towel."

"Um, come a little closer." Alex purrs, trying hard not to laugh.

Bobby purses his lips in annoyance and takes a couple more steps. "This is _not _funny, Eames. This is humiliating"

"Okay, Bobby, I wouldn't want you to feel humiliated." Alex glances at the towel in her hand. "Here, catch!"

Throwing the towel in Bobby's face he reflexively reaches for it, thus forgetting to _cover _himself. Snapping the towel he wraps it around himself in a huff and heads to the bathroom.

"Bobby? Don't forget your tuxedo." Alex says, sweetly.

He pauses for a moment and then turns to walk over to the bed. Bobby grabs the tuxedo. "You're lucky I don't want to screw this whole thing up, Eame,s or we wouldn't be going to this banquet tonight. We'd be doing other things." He walks back into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he exits and slips on his dress shoes.

Alex walks up to him. "I'm sorry, Bobby, for teasing you. I wasn't very nice was I?" She wraps her arms around his neck.

"No, I guess I deserved it." Bobby places a kiss on the end of her nose. "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you look tonight?" He assesses her black dress and silver strapped shoes. "Every guy there is going to think that Bobby Goren really made out all right."

"You aren't so bad yourself." She squeezing his shoulders before running her arms down his arms. "I think we need to attend more official events. I don't get to see you in a tux too often and I think I like it." Alex smiles

Bobby chuckles as he pulls away from her."Come on, lets go." He says as he takes her hand. Leading her to the door he reaches for the knob. He frowns as he notices its unlocked. "Did you go out?"

"No. But I found something disturbing that I should have told you earlier. My gun is missing." Alex says.

"What?" Bobby asks.

"I set it right there." Alex points to the far end of the dresser. "It's not there now."

"Did you look behind the dresser and under all this stuff?" Bobby asks, walking toward the dresser. He picks up stuff and tosses it aside as he looks for the gun.

Alex frowns. "I already did that."

"This is not good. I wasn't anticipating anything happening tonight that would require me to wear my weapon, but now I think I should." Bobby peels off his jacket and reaches into his drawer to pull his shoulder holder out. Putting it on he inserts his own gun into it and then puts his jacket back on. Buttoning it up he reaches for Alex's hand and they walk into the living room.

Terry is sitting on the couch again in a bright red gown. The neckline is cut to, practically, her stomach.

Alex glares at the haughty woman. "Where is Charlie?" Alex asks as Terry smiles at Bobby.

"He still doesn't feel well." Says Terry. "He says for me to go with you guys."

"Maybe we should check in on him." Bobby replies, giving Terry a suspicious look.

"No, he is sleeping. I wouldn't want to wake him." Terry says, getting up and slipping her hand through Bobby's arm. "He just wants to rest. Oh, this for you Alice." Terry says, casually reaching for a clear florist's box that rests on the coffee table.

"It's Alex." Alex replies in a strained voice. She reaches for the box, but Bobby takes out of her hand.

Bobby pulls his arm away from Terry, with a glare, as he opens it. "Allow me." He says, as he opens the plastic band on the corsage made of white roses and baby's breath. He holds it open as Alex slips her hand into it and then clasps it for her.

"Bobby, is this from you?" Alex asks, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Bobby says, sheepishly.

"That is so sentimental of you." Alex says, as she leans up and to kiss his cheek.

Bobby turns his head at the last moment so she kisses him on the mouth instead.

Alex pulls away after a moment to see Terry giving her a death look.

"Come on, we've got places to go and people to do." Terry says, tucking her arm through Bobby's again.

Bobby shrugs as Alex purses her lips at him in annoyance. Wrapping his arm around Alex's waist the three of them head to the elevator.


	27. Chapter 27

The threesome walk into the banquet hall which has been decorated in the school colors of blue and silver. Bobby twists his arm from Terry's iron grip and turns his attention to Alex who gives him a dazzling smile. Giving her a wink as she tucks her own hand into his arm he escorts her through the door and through the sea of tables until they find their place cards. Bobby holds Alex's chair for her as she is seated. Taking his own seat he takes a deep gulp of water as he glances around the table. Nodding politely at two fellow classmates and their spouses he turns his attention back to Alex. "We need to keep an eye on Terry. I only wish there was a better way to do it." He cranes his neck looking toward the other tables.

"Looking for me?" Asks a sultry voice from Bobby's right. Terry smiles at him as he swallows the mouthful of water he had been drinking. Placing his glass down he gives Terry a lazy smile.

"I think we're in luck." Says Terry picking up the placards. "Someone goofed and there is a place set for Frankie Forte and his wife. So I think I'll just plop down right here next to you Bobby." She sits down and signals a waiter. "Yes, I'll have a gin and tonic please."

Bobby looks over to Alex who rolls her eyes.

Alex leans over and whispers in his ear. "Well, you wanted to keep an eye on her. I think you're the one that _she _is keeping an eye on." She leans back and gives him an amused smile as she wipes off a bit of lipstick that had gotten on his ear.

"Maybe I'm her next victim." Bobby whispers.

"What are you two whispering about over there? I feel left out." Terry whines as she reaches for a pat of butter for the slice of bread that she has just taken.

"Nothing that was intended for your ears. But, if you insist on knowing, I was talking to my husband about how great last night was." Alex says, coolly.

Bobby chokes on the piece of bread he had just taken a bite of.

Alex slaps him on the back. "Isn't that right Bobby-poo?"

Bobby's ears turn bright red. "Um, that's right, sweety." He replies, coughing.

Terry gives Alex a bored look. "Charlie is so boring. Trust me an accountant is about as spontaneous as a slug. Now, the life of an NYPD Detective must be so exciting. Capturing all of those criminals and carrying a gun all the time. I always thought that carrying a weapon was a big turn-on." Terry flutters her eyes at Bobby who tugs at the collar of his tuxedo.

"Which reminds me, what are Charlie's symptoms?" Alex asks, casually.

"Um...upset stomach, headache and nausea." Terry says, quickly. "Probably the flu. I hear it's going around."

"Maybe, maybe not." Alex calmly looks sideways at Bobby.

Most of the classmates have arrived at this point and have taken their seats. Soon after waiters serve the salad portion of their meal. Alex picks at a tomato as she watches Terry devour her salad in a couple of minutes. "Hungry Terry?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Famished! Are you going to eat your salad?" Terry asks.

"Ah, I think I've lost my appetite." Alex replies, dully.

"Do you mind if I eat it? I'm a vegetarian and the choices on the menu were prime rib and baked stuffed chicken breast. I figure I better eat what I can get." Terry explains.

"Ah, okay, sure, whatever." Alex says, passing her plate over Bobby to Terry.

Bobby eats his salad in silence as he glances from Terry to Alex.

"So Terry, you never told me what line of work you're in." Alex asks, casually.

"Oh, you could say I'm in the entertainment industry." Terry says while spearing a cucumber. "I'm hoping to make it into the movies. Living in New York offers me the opportunity of getting a break."

"Interesting." Bobby says then asks. "Do you have an agent?"

"Um, sort of. He doesn't have a lot of clients, but they all hold a lot of potential. Or so he says." Terry says, as a waiter sets a cup of soup in front of her.

"Well I'm sure you'll get your big break really soon. You seem to have the knack for it." Terry gives her a funny look as Alex turns her attention to the soup in front of her. Just then a man moves to the podium.

"Hey, Amherst Central High Class of 78! Glad to see so many of you folks out there. For those of you that don't remember me, I'm Stevie Jamison your Class Treasurer. We haven't really rehearsed any of this, but due to the unfortunate demise of our Class President, Frankie, I'm going to have to ask the assistance of our VP. Can Bobby Goren please come up here to the podium?"

"He's calling your name." Alex says looking at Bobby who scowls and tosses down his napkin on the table.

"He probably wants me to announce the winner of the door prize." Bobby grumbles, getting up and walking toward the podium.

"You are one lucky girl." Terry says to Alex. "What I wouldn't do for a man like that."

"Yeah I am lucky. He's all _mine_." Alex turns away to listen to Bobby speaking.

Terry is left staring at Bobby's soup.


	28. Chapter 28

"Everybody give our VP a big hand." Says Stevie as Bobby climbs the small stage and stands next to him at the microphone.

"I can't afford to be up here." Bobby hisses to Stevie. "What the hell do you want?"

"Its nice to see you too Bobby. Since Frankie isn't here I thought you would be willing to be Master of Ceremonies for the evening. Would you please announce our door prize winner?" Stevie hands a slip of paper out to Bobby who glares at him as he unfolds the small piece of paper.

"Georgie Dello." Bobby says leaning into the microphone. "What the...?"

"Oops, wrong slip. That's the one I pulled out of the bowl before the winner was pulled." Says Stevie, reaching into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. "Here." He hands another slip to Bobby who gives an annoyed look at Stevie before he unfolds the new slip and announces the name. "The winner is Tory Yates."

From somewhere in the back of the room a woman jumps out of her seat screaming. "I won! I won!" Yells the woman jumping up and down holding her face.

"Come on down." Bobby says into the microphone.

The woman races through the tables pushing past Alex's chair.

Alex suppresses a smile as she watches the woman run onto the stage and grab an envelope out of Bobby's outstretched hand. She then grabs him and gives him a huge kiss.

Bobby struggles to get away from her. Finally she lets go of him.

"Thank you Tory." Says Stevie as Bobby coughs and pulls at his collar.

"Can I please go back to my seat _now_?" Bobby asks.

"Well, we would like you to be MC tonight if you don't mind." Replies Stevie putting his hand over the microphone. "Here is the agenda." He pulls a large loose leafed binder from a shelf and drops it with a thud onto the top of the podium.

"You're doing such a great job Stevie. I think _you _oughta do it." Replies Bobby with a devious look as he pats Stevie on the back. "Its your chance to shine."

"Well if you wouldn't mind." Stevie starts turning pink. "I mean I am President of the reunion committee, but I wanted to respect the chain of command.

"High school's over Stevie. You're President of the committee, therefore you should be up here, not me. I'm going back to my chair to spend the evening with my partner, I mean wife." Bobby wanted to kick himself for that little slip.

Stevie takes his hand off the microphone. "Did I hear you say partner? Bobby, are you telling me you're gay?" Unfortunately, everyone's attention is drawn to Stevie's voice projecting across the hall and their eyes focus on Bobby.

"No, I am _not _gay!" Bobby replies, angrily, as he glares at Stevie. "My wife is right over there." He points at Alex who attempts to hide her face behind her hand. Bobby approaches the podium. "Hey folks, thanks for the opportunity of being your MC tonight, but I am going to have to pass it up. I don't get a chance very often to spend quality time with my wife. Everyone say _Hi _to Alex now." The entire room says. "Hi Alex!"

Alex's face turns red as she stands up and after waving she sits down quickly.

"Okay, so I'm going to pass over the mike to Stevie here now." Bobby says, as he shakes Stevie's hand and backs away from the podium. He then climbs back down the stairs and goes back to his seat.

"You're a regular Bob Barker." Alex says with a smile as Bobby sits down.

"Yeah, make sure to have your pet spayed or neutered." Replies Bobby. He glances over to Terry's empty seat. "Where did our dinner companion disappear to?"

"She said she was going to mingle." Replies Alex.

Bobby dips his spoon into his soup. He takes a small sip. "Cold" He says as he drops the spoon into the saucer and pushes it away. He looks up to see Terry talking to Greg Silverman three tables away.

Terry smiles and waves as she keeps chatting.

"She sure likes to talk to the male portion of the population, doesn't she?" Alex asks. "Matter of fact I haven't seen her spend a great deal of talking to any females this weekend, myself included." A waiter places a dinner of baked stuffed chicken breast in front of Alex.

Bobby eyes his prime rib with hunger.

"That looks so rare it looks like it came off an autopsy table." Alex says as she cuts into her chicken.

"Thanks Eames, you really know how to make mealtime fun." Replies Bobby, picking up his knife and fork.

Terry has come back to the table and taken her seat. "They should have offered a vegetarian dish. I'm going to see if they'll give me another salad." She motions to a waiter who nods after taking her order. "Didn't like the soup, Bobby?"

"It got cold." Bobby replies.

"You want me to ask them to nuke it?" Terry inquires.

"Nah, I've got plenty to eat right here." Bobby says, taking a bite of his dinner.

"It would take only a couple of minutes." Terry insists.

"He said _no_, got it?" Alex snaps.

"Excuse me." Terry says, sarcastically as the waiter puts her salad down in front of her.

The three continue eating in silence.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bobby, I need to use the Ladies' Room." Alex says while patting her mouth with her napkin and dropping it onto the top of her plate. She gives him a _watch your back_ look before she pushes out her chair and walks off.

"She sure keeps a tight rein on you doesn't she?" Terry asks, casually tracing the rim of her drink glass with her finger.

"I wouldn't say that." Bobby replies taking a sip of his own water. "She and I have an understanding, we completely trust one another. You and Charlie must have a similar respect for each other."

Terry smiles. "We have an open relationship, if that's what you mean. Marriages can grow boring without some distractions Bobby." She casually puts her hand on his knee.

Bobby stares at her hand a moment before replying. "We don't have _that _kind of marriage Terry, so I'd appreciate it if you remove your hand from my leg."

Just then a waiter walks up with a tray and drops a slice of chocolate cream pie at each place setting.

"Whats the matter Bobby, are you afraid that Alex may get the wrong idea about us?"Terry purrs. "I can be a lot of fun you know. A lot more fun than that little mousy wife of yours."

"She is _not_ mousy Terry she could kick your ass any day!" Bobby says, fiercely. "Now must I repeat myself again? Please remove your hand from my leg."

"Or I'll do it for you." Alex hisses as she comes to stand behind Terry and Bobby.

Terry quickly removes her hand and watches Alex return to her seat. "I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize Alex. I don't know what got into me, I'm not usually like this. I think I had one too many drinks." Terry says, attempting to make up with her. She extends her hand across the table as a truce. Alex stiffly shakes Terry's hand as she gives her a distrustful look.

"Just _don't _let it happen again." Alex replies as Terry lets go of her hand. As Terry pulls her hand back she knocks over Bobby's water glass spilling water all over the top of the table. Water pours over the edge onto Bobby and Alex. They grab at their napkins in a desperate attempt not to get soaked.

"I am so sorry!" Terry says, as she mops up the mess with her own napkin. "How clumsy of me."

"Don't worry about it." Bobby mumbles, tossing his napkin to the table.

Alex sadly looks at her soaked gown. "Lets just eat our pie and hope the evening ends early."

Bobby nods in agreement as he picks up his fork and digs into his desert.


	30. Chapter 30

"Well that about wraps up Amherst Central High 's Twentieth Class Reunion!" Announces Stevie over the microphone. "The evening is still young so we're going to start taking requests and let the dancing begin!" He puts the microphone down and walks away from the podium.

A slow song begins and couples wander out onto the dance floor. Alex pokes at the crust of her pie with her fork. She glances over at Terry while Bobby scrapes the last forkful of cream off his dish. "Don't you think you should check on Charlie, Terry?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Terry says, taking out a cell-phone from her purse.

"No, I mean don't you think you should go upstairs and see how he is doing. After all, he is _your_ fiancé." Alex says.

Terry snorts. "He's probably just sleeping, but I'll go up anyway. I'll be right back." She gets up out of her chair and saunters toward the door stopping to chat with Greg Silverman again.

"Do you think Charlie is really sick?" Alex questions.

"I don't know. I vote that when she comes back one of us goes up to the room to check up on him. In the meantime, may I have this dance?" Bobby stands up and holds out his hand to Alex.

Alex smiles and places her hand in his and he leads her to the dance floor.

Once there Bobby pulls her close and the two of them sway to the music. For a brief five minutes they forget about Terry, the dead classmates, the NYPD, their charade, everyone but just the two of them.

"This is nice Bobby." Alex whispers.

"For once I totally agree with you, Eames." Bobby whispers into her ear.

Alex lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. The only sounds she hears is the music and the rhythm of Bobby's heart beat.

Bobby rests his chin on top of Alex's head. The detectives don't even notice that the song has ended and another one has started.

They also haven't noticed that Terry has managed to slipped back into the room. Sitting at their table she sips another drink and smiles maliciously in their direction. A third song starts several minutes later.

"This song is dedicated to Bobby and Alex Goren." The DJ says as the song _My Heart Will Go On_, from the movie Titanic starts playing.

Halfway through the song Alex pulls away from Bobby suddenly and looks up at him with a look of panic in her eyes. "Bobby, your heartbeat is accelerating! Whats wrong?" Alex asks, dropping her hands from his shoulders to hold onto his hands.

"I feel really hot." Bobby says, as his hands start shaking.

Alex feels his forehead and her hand comes away drenched. "Bobby, you're burning up! I have to get your body temperature down!" She leads him off the dance floor by the hand.

Bobby stumbles and falls into a chair. "Get me to the mens' room, I think I'm going to be sick." Bobby says, as he doubles over in pain. "My stomach is on fire!"

Blinking back tears Alex puts her arm around his waist and leads him out the door and down the corridor to the restrooms. Ten feet from the mens' room door Bobby collapses. Alex drops to her knees next to him. "Bobby, I'm going to get you help. Hang on!" Alex says, her voice quivering.

"The pie, Eames, she poisoned the pie." Bobby groans clutching his stomach.

Alex smooths back his hair. "Ssh, I know. I've got to go get help"

"Don't go!" Bobby all but shouts while closing his eyes. "Ahh..." He grabs onto her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"What hurts now?" Alex asks tears streaming down her eyes.

"I have...pain...in my...chest." Bobby chokes out.

Alex's eyes go wide as she shakes her head back and forth. "No, this can't be happening!" Alex says, aloud as she leans down and puts her ear against Bobby's chest. His heart is racing.

"I'm...blacking out. Watch your back...Alex...I love you..." Bobby's face drops to the side as he passes out.

"NOOOO!" Alex screams as she tears his tuxedo shirt open and begins administering CPR. She turns as she hears a pair of high heels walk up behind her. She makes a last minute attempt at grabbing Bobby's gun from its holster.

"Don't even try it." Terry says as she holds a knife against Alex's neck.


	31. Chapter 31

"Why are you doing this?" Alex chokes out as her hair is pulled by Terry to get a better angle with the knife. "We haven't done anything to you. Please, Terry, Bobby is going to _die_ if you don't let me work on him or get help."

"That's the point of the poison, why interfere with fate?" Terry asks, calmly.

"It's not his fate to die here, now, like this!" Alex says, fiercely, blinking as she licks her lips. She looks over at Bobby and calculates in her mind how long he has been out.

"You're wrong Alex, or should I say Detective Alexandra Eames? Yeah, I know all about your little charade. You and Bobby aren't married, you're partners at work." Terry says.

"How did you..." Alex starts to ask but is cut off.

"Find out?" Terry finishes with a laugh. "You shouldn't leave your badge lying around. The renewal date was for 03' and it had Eames on it, not Goren. You obviously made it sound like you've been married for ages and when Charlie told me how Bobby told him how you two met, I knew it was a lie. You, yourself, told me a completely different story. So tell me, why did you do it? Why come here and pretend to be your partner's wife?"

"For the same reason that you're doing it." Alex replies. "To satisfy a bet."

"Yeah, the bet." Terry laughs. "You know something? Charlie and I aren't even engaged."

"I don't find that surprising." Alex says, struggling.

"Don't move around there too much Alex, or I'll slit you from ear to ear. You see I've learned a lot tricks in my line of work." Terry says, quietly.

"What do you want from me? Just let me call Bobby an ambulance, I'll stay with you. I'll do whatever it is you want. Just let me take care of him." Alex was close to begging.

"That's the whole point, Alex, I want what you have. I want the love and devotion of a man that isn't just after my body. Someone who respects my mind and my opinions and would pluck a star from the sky if I said I wanted one. You have that and I never will!" Terry screams.

"You could have anything you want Terry, but this isn't the way. Killing Bobby isn't the way." Alex whispers. Negotiating with her captor isn't doing any good and she knows that time is running out for Bobby.

"Men have always used me. One day I just got fed up and decided that I wanted to get even. Tom was the first, then Toby and well then I got propositioned by Charlie to come on this trip. See I was paid to play the part of his fiancé. I'm always paid to do what men want me to do, but this time I wasn't required to perform in the bedroom. Surprised Alex?"

"You're a prostitute." Alex says, flatly. "Charlie hired a prostitute to pretend to be his fiancé, while my best friend recruited me."

"Ah, you've got it now. I thought it would be the perfect cover. Go to a little reunion in a no-name town and that's where I met Frankie. Frankie was a sweet guy, but he fell into my order and well, the rest is history. Charlie should have been next, but I needed him to pay me, so I decided he could live for a while. Erik and Edward decided not to show up for the reunion so I decided Georgie would do. And then there's Bobby, Bobby Goren should be dead by now. I guess I'll have to do you in too before I go rendezvous with Greg." Terry laughs.

"You're a serial killer and you're picking your victims randomly because of their names." Alex guessed. This was usually Bobby's job so she was flying solo at the moment trying to piece together the littlest pieces of information Terry gave her.

"You are smart, aren't you?" Says Terry forcing Alex to her feet.

"You aren't going to get away with this. If he dies, so help me God I'll make you pay. Even if I have to come back from the grave myself to do it!" Alex threatens.

"You won't have to, because I will." Replies a male voice from behind Terry. Terry turns still holding onto Alex.

"Charlie, you're looking better." Replies Terry as she eyes Alex's gun in Charlie's hand.

"Yeah, after that drug wore off and I untied myself." Charlie eyes the knife in Terry's hand. His gaze shifts to Bobby on the floor behind them.

"Don't be stupid, Charlie." Terry says pressing the knife to Alex's neck. A thin pinpoint of blood forms.

"I was stupid, for hiring you to deceive my friend. No amount of money is worth this. I heard what you said and I won't let you get away with this. Too many people have suffered because of me. I brought a rotten apple into the barrel and its time I threw it out in the garbage where it belongs." Charlie starts to squeeze the trigger.

"You haven't got the guts." Terry sneers.

"Haven't I?" Charlie asks as he pulls the trigger. Terry falls backwards as Alex grabs for her arm and pulls the knife out her hand. She watches as Terry slips to the ground. Not even bothering to check her injury she drops to Bobby's side.

Charlie rushes over. "What can I do?" He asks as Alex starts CPR again.

"Call 911...and pray." Alex says, softly, as she gives Bobby mouth to mouth for the second time that day. She only wishes he was faking it this time. She would gladly eat the whole bar of soap herself.

Charlie runs off to call 911.


	32. Chapter 32

"How long has he been out?" Asks an EMT dropping down next to Alex with his bag.

"About ten minutes." Alex replies, panicked. "I've been administering CPR and mouth to mouth, but he isn't responding." She glances over her shoulder at the crowd that has formed behind her.

"Get the crash cart, now!" Yells the EMT to his partner who runs off and within seconds returns with the paddles. He turns them on as he hands them to his partner who rips Bobby's shirt wide open and waits several seconds.

"Clear!" Yells the EMT adjusting a dial. The paddles are applied to Bobby's chest and a rush of electricity shoots through him. His body jolts, but there's no heartbeat."

"Do it again, damn it!" Yells Alex.

The EMT's repeat the process twice more. "There's no use ma'am, he's gone." Replies the EMT with the paddles.

"Give me those paddles!" Yells Alex while trying to shove the EMT out of the way. The EMT's look at her questionably. "Fine, then you do it!" She gives the other EMT a pointed look.

"Alright. Clear!" Replies the other EMT sympathetically looking at Alex.

Alex watches the other EMT administer the paddles and Bobby's body jolts again.

"Again!" Alex yells, with tears running down her eyes.

"Clear!" Yells the EMT at the controls. He shakes his head at his partner and throws up his hands in helplessness.

It works this time and Bobby's heart starts up again. Alex moves aside as covers her face with her hands.

The EMT's jump forward and cover his face with an oxygen mask. One of them gives him an injection as a the other readies the gurney. The two of them lift him onto the gurney. A second crew of EMT's run in at this time and start working on Terry. As Charlie helps Alex to her feet she hears one of them say. "She's dead. Call the coroner."

"Come on Alex, I'll take you to the hospital." Charlie says, putting his arm around Alex.

"No, I'm going with him." Alex shrugs off Charlie's arm. She runs to keep up with the side of the gurney holding Bobby's hand.

"Are you family ma'am?" Asks one of the EMT's as they load Bobby into the waiting ambulance.

Alex glances around at the numerous classmates of Bobby's including Charlie. "Yes, I'm his wife." She replies as she is helped into the ambulance. The doors are slammed shut behind her and once everyone boards the vehicle pulls away from the curb with its siren blaring and its lights flashing.


	33. Chapter 33

Once the ambulance arrives at the hospital Bobby is unloaded and immediately wheeled into the emergency room. Alex follows close behind, but is stopped from entering the ER door. "I have to be with him!" Alex insists.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't help him now." Replies the attendant holding her by the arm.

"I'm his partner! Let go of my arm before I break it." Alex yells, wrenching her arm out of the man's grasp before she whisks by him. Once through the door Alex stops before she realizes what room they've taken Bobby into. Walking through the door she sees three doctors and two nurses working on him. One doctor turns around and sees Alex.

"Get her out of here!" One of the doctors yells to one of the nurses.

"This man has been poisoned. Whatever he ingested has killed several men and it gives the impression that the person had a heart attack." Alex quickly explains.

"We'll pump his stomach and test the contents to find out what we're dealing with. The EMT's already injected him with a stimulant and I think he is out of the woods in regards to his heart. There's only the matter of him waking up and from what the EMT's said he was out a good ten to fifteen minutes." Says the lead doctor readying the equipment to pump Bobby's stomach.

Alex bites her lip as she runs her hand through Bobby's hair. "You don't know him like I do. He _will_ wake up!" Alex says, firmly as she lets herself be escorted to the waiting area.

**

* * *

**

Alex sits staring blankly at the pages of the magazine she is holding as she sits next to Bobby's bedside in ICU. Every beep of the heart monitor causes a knot to form in her stomach. Tighter and tighter the knot becomes until she can't stand it any longer. She gets up and tosses the magazine on the chair. She starts pacing. Covering her face with her hands. "Damn it Bobby, of all the cases we've been on I've never been this scared. We've got too many things to discover together for you to let it all end this way. You've got to wake up. Do you hear me Bobby Goren? I'm talking to you!" She walks up to the side of his bed and stares at her best friend's body stuck with tubes. Pulling up the chair beside the bed she, sits and holds his hand. Glancing down she plays with the gold band around his finger and wonders how Charlie is going to take the news of Bobby's deception. From the news she had heard on the television Charlie was now being questioned in the shooting. Hopefully he would be exonerated from any charges. Pulling Bobby's hand to her lips she closes her eyes and thinks about all of the other times he had been in this situation before. A detective's life is complicated and these things happened, but you never expected to be poisoned. Tears stream down her face as she does the one thing that she knows she can do. Pray.

**

* * *

**

**Three Hours Later**

**3 a.m.**

Alex wakes up with her face buried in the blanket of Bobby's bed as he thrashes around. She must have leaned forward and fallen asleep. Jumping up out of her chair she runs her hand along his cheek. "Bobby? Bobby, it's me, it's Alex."

Bobby's eyes blink a couple of times before he opens them. Squinting at her he turns his head and studies his surroundings.

"Bobby, how do you feel?" Alex asks, relieved to see him awake.

"I feel awful, I think I had too much champagne, Eames." Bobby replies, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Bobby, you were drugged. Don't you remember? It was in the chocolate pie."

Bobby stares at her a moment before her words started sinking in. "Did you eat any of it!" He scans her body for any sign of illness or injury.

"No, only yours was poisoned. We were right Bobby, it was Terry. She was a prostitute that was mad at the male population in general for her failures in life." Alex explains.

"She blamed me? What the hell did I ever do to her? I did not have sexual intercourse with that woman!" Bobby mimics the former President's infamous line.

"No, you didn't. You, unfortunately, were a target because of your name." Alex gives him a grim smile.

"I knew my name wasn't something to be proud of, but that is a ridiculous reason for killing someone." Bobby says, weakly.

"She was a serial killer. What can I say? You know more about them than I do. Come to think of it...I think you know more about them than anyone I know or have worked with in the past." Alex gives him a thoughtful look.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Bobby gives her a mock scowl.

Alex rolls her eyes. "I'm glad you've got your sense of humor back. Charlie is going to need cheering up once he is done being questioned."

"Questioned? He didn't have anything to do with this or was he in on this? Man eighty-thousand dollars sure does a lot to some people doesn't it?" Bobby asks.

Alex sighs. "No, he saved you Bobby. You were out and Terry had me by the neck with a knife. He shot and killed her to save us."

"I guess I really do _owe _him don't I?" Bobby mumbles as he stares off into space.

"No, it's _I_ that owes him." Alex says while leaning down and kissing him on the lips.


	34. Chapter 34

**Two Days Later**

"Well, I see you're feeling much better." Alex says, as she pushes open the door to Bobby's hospital room.

Bobby is sitting up in bed and is taking notes on a notepad. He puts his finger to his lips and points at the tv.

Alex looks up to the tv hanging from the ceiling to see a show on the History Channel about Nazi's in Germany during World War II. She rolls her eyes as she pulls up a chair. Only he would be taking notes on a documentary about how the Nazi party affected Germany and its people.

Ten minutes later the show ended. Bobby flips his notebook shut and tosses it on the bedside table. "Hey there, Eames." He gives her a lazy smile.

"I didn't think you bothered to watch those shows, Bobby. You always say that you know more than they do. That's the same material that is used time and time again purely to gain ratings for their struggling networks." Alex gives him a small smile. Then again, this was a man who had tired to get inside Hitler's head once during a very boring lecture about proper work conduct. And only because the lecturer looked like Hitler and even sounded like _she_ had a vague German accent.

"I don't usually watch them. I was just making a list of inconsistencies in their data." Bobby points out while pointing the remote at the tv and turning it off.

"And for what purpose?" Alex couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow.

"Well, so I can write them a letter and tell them they are wrong. They don't know what they're talking about." Bobby rambles on.

"Bobby." Alex says, wearily.

"Well it is true, Eames." Bobby states while looking at her.

"Speaking of nuts..." Alex pulls a bag out of her jacket pocket while giving him a teasing look. "I snuck these in. Don't get them in the sheets or your nurse will run me through." She tosses him a bag of peanuts. She knew that he wasn't thrilled with hospital food.

"Eames, you're the best!" Bobby says, ripping open the bag with his teeth. "And speaking of my nurse, Helen, I believe, from hell, when am I getting out of here? I keep putting off her sponge bath requests and she is getting suspicious."

"I just spoke with your doctor and you can leave...today." Alex says with a big grin.

Bobby stops chewing the nut he is working on and gives her an intense look."Today? How soon today?" He gives her an intense look.

"Well, as soon as you can get dressed and...Bobby..." Says Alex as Bobby jumps out of bed and runs over to his closet grabbing his tuxedo pants. He starts to untie his hospital gown and Alex reflexively turns her back. "Bobby, I brought your clothes with me. You don't have to go out wearing that wrinkled tuxedo."

Just then the door opens up and Charlie walks in. He sees Bobby standing in his hospital gown and he starts to shut the door. "Oh, sorry Bobby, I'll come back later."

"No, no come in." Says Bobby. "Alex, was going just going down to get my clothes out of the car." He nods for Alex to leave.

Alex reaches for the handle of the door.

"Listen, Alex, you don't have to leave. What I have to say will only take a minute." Charlie says, scratching his head and avoiding Bobby's gaze.

Bobby walks back over to his bed and sits down.

Alex takes her seat again.

Charlie exhales and finally looks at Bobby. "Bobby, I owe you a huge apology. I was sure that you were still single. I mean the last time you were here with that nutcase, Marcy, and well I could see even back then that you two weren't going to make it. So, even though I wasn't technically married I still would have a leg up on you. Then I would have another five years to hopefully find Mrs. Right. I guess my plan didn't go so well and I'm just ashamed of myself. Two of my classmates are dead because of that psycho. I caused all of this and you, my best friend in high school, almost died because of a lousy thirty-thousand dollars. "

"Listen Charlie, its okay because I need to..." Bobby starts.

"No, listen I want to make this right." Charlie says while opening his jacket pocket and pulling out a check. He hands it to Alex who looks at it. It's a thirty-thousand dollars check made out to Bobby and Alex Goren. "You won fair and square. Its been twenty years and you've married a wonderful and caring woman. I only wish I could be as happy as you two are."

Alex looks over at Bobby and raises her eyebrow as she waits for him to rectify the situation.

Bobby glances at Alex before returning his attention to Charlie. "Charlie, I need to tell you something too. Um...I knew I had to attend this reunion and I saw your update in the newsletter. I knew that you had gotten engaged. You know my job and lets just say it doesn't give me the opportunity to meet women, or the right kind of women very often. The invitation came at work, I practically live there anyway. I actually tossed it in the garbage with the intent of thinking up some lame excuse why I couldn't go, but someone stopped me." Charlie frowns at Bobby as he continues. "My partner, my _NYPD_ partner, dug it out of the trash and convinced me to go."

"Smart guy." Says Charlie "You would have been out the eighty-thousand dollars for not showing up."

"Yeah, well he or rather she is rather brilliant." Bobby replies, looking down and picking at the sheet.

"She?" Charlie questions.

"I'm his partner." Alex speaks up.

Charlie glances over at her to confirm her answer. "You're his partner? I thought you worked at the...2-6? Even I know that married couples can't be partnered together, or are you keeping this a secret?"

"We're not married, Charlie. I deceived you as much as you deceived me. Lucky for you that Eames isn't a serial killer." Bobby says.

Charlie's mouth drops open. "The whole weekend you've been pretending to be married and you're not. I can't believe that you'd do this to me, Bobby. After everything we've been through together. I...did the same thing. Can we forgive each other?"

"Lets just forget it, alright?" Bobby asks with a small smile.

"Alright. Well I guess the bet is null and void then." Says Charlie reaching his hand out and taking the check from Alex. He tears it into little pieces and tosses it up in the air. "However, I must warn you that I am still determined to get hitched before you. I'll see you in five years buddy, with the new Mrs. Limpkin." He leans over and shakes Bobby's hand and after winking at Alex, he leaves the room.

"I guess we lost." Alex says as she watches Charlie leave.

"No, Eames, we won." Bobby gives her a shy smile.


	35. Chapter 35

**Friday Night **

**5:30 P.M.**

Alex sighs as she juggles her bag of groceries while she inserts the key into her apartment door. She flips on the light and after shutting the door and tossing her keys and groceries onto the counter. She checks her answering machine. "_No new messages._" It drones as she presses the button. _Friday night and no where to go_. She thinks to herself. Bobby and Alex had returned to New York City on Wednesday. Once in the city she had dropped him off at his apartment and he had only returned to work today. He had only called once to check up on a new case that Deakins had assigned her, but he hadn't really talked about what had gone on in Amherst. Now she wondered if he had regretted it and didn't know how to tell her. Grabbing her stack of paper work she walks over to her computer and sits down. Flipping on the computer, she rolls her eyes at the monotonous of her life and how doing paperwork was a ritual for her on weekends. She pulls a file, her current case, from the stack and flips it open. Studying her notes on the case, which had already been solved, she absent mindfully clicks on her e-mail box which is blinking. 

_Eames,_

_I'm picking you up at eight. Wear your reunion banquet outfit. See you then!_

_-B-_

_P.S. I know you'll read this. So put away the notes, the paperwork can wait!_

Alex smiles at how well her partner really knows her.

**

* * *

**

**8:05**

"You're late." Alex says, as she opens the door.

"You're going to judge me on five minutes? Jeez, Eames, cut me some slack." Bobby replies, standing outside her door dressed in his tuxedo. "I only stopped to buy you this." He pulls a single red rose from behind his back.

Alex blushes slightly as she takes it."Bobby, that was so thoughtful of you. Let me just put it in water. It will only take a minute." She motions Bobby in and shuts the door.

"You really like it? I wasn't sure if you'd think that a rose was too ordinary. I was debating whether a cactus would have been a better choice. You know, something a little abnormal." Bobby jokes, trying to hide his nervousness.

Alex smiles. "It's fine." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She walks over to the sink and fills up a vase which she puts the flower in.

Bobby gives her a smile and quietly says. "You know I returned our rings today. I finally felt up to doing it."

"Oh, that's good." Alex couldn't meet his gaze. "Where are we going tonight?" She turns and smiles at him.

"Arthurs." Bobby replies, enthusiastically.

Alex raises her eyebrows. "Fancy dining, Bobby?"

"Nothings too good for you, Eames. And I must say you look twice as gorgeous as you did at the reunion." Bobby walks over to her and takes her hands in his. "I just want to say _thank you_ for going with me to the reunion. I mean you did great in our little undercover job and I think that it was worth it to see Terry finally get what she deserved."

"Yeah, Bobby, we actually found a crime that we had to really think on." Alex says, with a smile. "Or rather a crime that _you_ had to really think on." She adds under her breath.

Bobby looks at her. "This weekend brought back a lot of memories. I really got a chance to get in touch with my youth again."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're having a mid-life crisis and want a little red sports car." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Actually I'd like a blue one. No, what I'm saying is that after I got home and unpacked I started to go through some of my old stuff." He reaches into his pocket. "And I found this. Alex will you go steady with me?" Bobby holds out a class ring with a blue stone in it.

"Bobby, this is your class ring." Alex looks at it, amazed. "You want me to have it?"

"Well, you are my best girl, who else would I want to wear it?" Bobby says, sheepishly.

"Of course I want to wear it, but its too big." Alex says, as she holds it in her fingers, examining it.

"I was hoping you'd say yes, so I took the liberty of buying this to go along with it." Bobby pulls a gold chain out of his pocket and feeds it through the ring in Alex's hand.

"Will you put it on for me?" Alex smiles.

"Gladly." Bobby says, as she turns around and he attaches the clasp for her.

Alex turns back around and after giving each other an embarrassed, but happy, smile they lean in and give each other a brief, but loving kiss. "We better go." She says while picking up her pocketbook and shawl off a small table by the door. She tucks her hand in the crook of Bobby's arm as he opens the door for her.

"You know Eames, like I told you before, we won this weekend." Bobby states, quietly, as they walk out the door.

"How?" Alex asks as she pulls the door shut behind them. She smiles at him as they step into the waiting elevator.

"I'm one up on Charlie. I know who my Mrs. Right is, he still gotta find his." Bobby says, seriously, as the elevator doors close.

Drifting up from the street below, the exasperated voice of Alex sounded. "Bobby, we're going to have to work on you actually calling me by my first name. The last man that called me Eames on a date...got to see my knuckles up close and personal."

Her statement was followed by a hearty chuckle from Bobby who replied, in kind. "Yes, dear."

Tonight was the first day of the rest of their lives. Nothing was going to stop them from enjoying themselves. Not Deakins, the rules, or even a psycho prostitute with a chip on her shoulder.

**FINIS**


End file.
